Complications
by edwardlover10
Summary: 2 years post Breaking Dawn. Bella's friends from Phoenix come for a visit. One finds out too much and then learns she will have great power in the vampire world. How far will the Volturi go to get their hands on this newly discovered power? BPOV mostly.
1. Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up characters!**

**Chp. 1**

_**Unexpected Visit**_

**BPOV**

I rested my head against Edwards's chest, reminiscing about last nights events. I sighed, not wanting to get up just quite yet. I smiled as I stretched up and gave Edward a light, yet passionate kiss.

Just then, Alice burst threw our door, not even bothering to knock.

"Bella?" she questioned, with a cast of worry all over her tiny face.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, confused at why she would so rudely barge into Edward and I's room, and didn't wait until a more appropriate time. She must have had a vision. Probably about clothes, shopping, or some other form of torture she would put me through.

"Bella, I had a vision. I'm not certain as to whom it is, but somebody is coming to see you. It's blurry, so Renesmee or a wolf must be involved somehow. I don't know, I keep trying to see, but its blurry." she said, looking upset.

"When will this mystery person be here Alice?" Edward asked, interested as to who was coming to see me, I'm sure.

"I see them getting here in approximately ten minutes, so you better hurry up and get dressed! Bella, I already set clothes out for you. They are sitting in the chair in the back corner of your closet. Oh, and put in the contacts on the vanity just in case" I grimaced as she said this. I'm twenty-one years old; I should get to pick out my own clothing.

"Oh stop looking at me like that and get dressed already! You now only have nine minutes to make yourself decent!" she grumbled as she walked out the door, pausing to give me a warning look just as she closed it.

"Well, shall we get dressed and go see who would possibly be coming to see you? From what I saw in Alice's vision, I don't think that I recognize who it is." Edward said as he pulled himself up and ran into the closet.

When I walked in, he was already completely dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He's the only person I know that could make such a simple outfit look like perfection. I walked to the chair inside our enormous closet and just as Alice said, there was clothing sitting out. I slipped on the light blue halter top and dark wash jeans at vampire speed and went over to the vanity to brush out my chaotic mess of hair and put in the contacts.

"My God, you look so beautiful" Edward whispered from the doorway of the closet. I looked up just in time to see crooked smile spread across his gorgeous face.

"Why thank you, I could say the same thing about you" I said suddenly filled with the joy that comes every time I look at him and know he's mine forever. A colossal smile spread across my face, which probably made me look stupid, but I could care less right now. I crossed the huge closet in three large strides and gave him a small peck on the cheek, while grabbing his hand and twining our fingers together.

We ran out of our little cottage and into the main house within seconds.

"Where's Renesmee at?" I asked, suddenly worried that we might have left her at the cottage.

"Jacob took her to a late breakfast and to the park" Edward said, while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Alice flew to our side and started talking so fast I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Hurry, the visitor will be here in 20 seconds, act natural. We don't want to overwhelm whoever it is. Esme will get the door and call you in when they ask for you. Go sit on the couch or something! Go go go!" she rushed us into the living room. Seth was sitting on the couch playing PlayStation with Jasper, this must be why Alice's sight is blurry. Edward and I plopped down onto the couch just as the doorbell rang.

I listened as Esme opened the door and greeted my visitor.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked warmly.

"Um, is Bella here?" somebody asked nervously and I instantly tensed up. This didn't go unnoticed by Edward because he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"What's the matter, love? Is something wrong?" I shook my head but said "I know who my visitor is."

He didn't have time to ask me another question because Esme was calling me into the front room. I got up apprehensively, really not wanting to go in there and face the person who was waiting for me. I walked into the room and caught sight of who was waiting. I was surprised because it was not just one of my best friends from Phoenix, but all three.

I stood there, frozen, as were they. They must be taking in my new appearance, they may not even know it's me.

"Oh my God, Bella, is that you?" Kayla shouted.

"Uh....yes?" I murmured, although it sounded more like a question.

I was then mauled by the three girls who almost immediately stepped away.

"Whoa, you're freezing Bella! Go get a blanket or something." Stephanie said, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm always cold these days. Uh...so why exactly are you guys here?" I questioned, trying not to sound rude about it.

"We're here to see you of course, but you've changed so much! I didn't even recognize you Bella! I mean, you don't look bad by any means, but just different." Michelle said.

"I guess I just grew up, I don't look that much different" I defended. Trying to change the subject I added, "Oh this is very rude of me. I didn't even introduce you guys. Edward, Esme, Alice, this is Michelle, Kayla, and Stephanie, my best friends from Phoenix. Girls, this is my husband Edward, my sister-in-law Alice, and my mother-in-law Esme. "

"Hello, girls, where are you going to be staying while you are in town?" Esme was no doubt concerned that the girls won't be comfortable enough in a hotel.

"Well, we haven't made reservations at any hotels, because we weren't exactly sure if you would want us to come visit you Bella." Michelle looked a bit uncomfortable saying this.

"Of course I would want to see my best friends from back home!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited and happy, yet I was still worried whether this was the best idea, seeing as we were vampires and they were humans. It wasn't exactly safe for them to be here at all.

"You girls are welcome to stay here while you will be in town, it will be much better than a hotel, but only if you want to." Esme offered with a slight edge to her voice that I didn't quite understand. Maybe she was concerned about Jasper being around the girls. We haven't been to school yet since I graduated, so he hasn't been around many humans in the past few years.

"We wouldn't want to be any trouble to you" Michelle said timidly.

"Of course not. Edward, go get their bags from their car. Have Jasper and Seth help you, God only knows where Emmett is." Alice griped, looking annoyed because Emmett was claiming to be "reading" in his room, but we all knew he was watching Ghost busters, his new favorite movie. He had watched the movie about twenty times within the last 2 weeks.

"Maybe they would like to meet the rest of our family before they settle in, don't you think Alice? I will go get them." Edward stated, he was always so polite to our guests. He walked into the other room along with Alice and Esme, leaving me to face my friends. Oh boy.

"BELLA! You did not tell me you were married!" Kayla whispered loudly.

"And to a total hottie!" Stephanie nearly shouted in a tone that matched Kayla's.

"I think it is great that you found somebody, and I will have to agree, he is gorgeous." Michelle added. She was always a very good friend. She reminded me so much of Angela.

"Girls, calm down, I will tell you about it later, but I think my family is coming" Right on cue everybody minus Jacob and Renesmee walked in.

"Hi'ya, I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie, and you are Bella's friends?" Emmett asked with excitement clear in his voice. I sighed, he was probably thinking about all the pranks he could play on the unsuspecting humans. I would have to talk to him later.

"Hello, I'm Michelle, this is Kayla, and this is Stephanie" Michelle said timidly while gesturing to each one as she spoke.

"And you already met me, I'm Alice, and my husband Jasper is a bit shy" Alice said as she gestured to Jasper who smiled and waved.

"I'm Carlisle, Bella's father-in-law." Carlisle smiled warmly at them.

Their jaws dropped and just kept getting lower as they saw each member of my family.

"My name is Seth, it's a pleasure to meet some of Bella's old friends" Seth said as he walked in last.

Stephanie just stared at Carlisle and Esme, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. I anxiously glanced at Edward, and lifted my shield. _Edward, what is Stephanie thinking?_ He looked over to me and mouthed "its fine."

Stephanie was still staring at my in-laws until she finally got up the nerve to ask, "You guys look very young to be the parents of somebody my age, how is this possible?"

Carlisle simply stated, "Oh, I'm sorry, these are my adopted children. Esme and I can't bear children. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, their last name is Hale. The rest of the children took our last name, Cullen. Seth is just Bella's friend who lives with us."

"Oh, okay, that clears that up. I was just wonderi-" Stephanie started to say until Emmett interrupted her.

"It's alright, everybody thinks we're weird." He said before letting out a booming chuckle.

"Well, lets get your bags while Bella shows you all to your rooms. Jasper. Emmett. Seth." Edward said while motioning the three guys to help him with the bags. He could have easily gotten them all, but he had to remain inconspicuous.

"Well, let's go show you girls your rooms." I said as I turned and started walking up the stairs. They followed me up the two flights of stairs, not saying a word, just gawking at the beautiful artwork that dresses the walls. I stopped at a door at the very end of the third story hallway. I silently opened the door.

The room was beautiful, with silver and blue accents, and a spectacular view of the river behind the house. Michelle claimed this room but followed us to see what the other rooms would look like. The next room was on the opposite end of the hallway. This room was very colorful and was like a work of art. It was my favorite guest bedroom in the entire house. Stephanie was the one to claim this one. She -like Michelle- trailed along to see what Kayla's room would be like. This room was on the second story of the house. It was a very cheery color of pink, and had white accents all around the room. This was usually the room Renesmee stayed in if Edward and I weren't at the cottage. Kayla stayed in her room and I led the other girls back to their rooms, telling them to dress up whenever they get their bags, so we could go to eat at a fancy restaurant.

I walked downstairs and pulled Edward up off his piano bench so we could go get ready. We ran back to the cottage and he helped me pick out a beautiful lacy black dress that had a halter-like top.

"You never told me about friends from Phoenix" he said while helping me put on an expensive locket he gave me a few summers ago. I turned around and clung myself tightly to him.

"It never really came up. But I'm so worried that somehow one of them is going to find out our secret. Stephanie is unusually perceptive, she never misses much." I said while looking straight into his eyes. They burned into mine while he spoke.

"It's going to be okay. As long as we're careful, than I don't think they will suspect much." he said soothingly while gently patting my back.

"We should be getting back, from Alice's thoughts, they should be done getting ready soon." he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the front door.

We waited while the girls got ready. Edward played me my lullaby, while I stood behind him with my hands on both of his shoulders. Kayla was the first the come down.

She wore a green satin pleated dress that went above her knees, with her wavy auburn hair piled up into a messy, yet elegant bun. Next to come down was Michelle who wore an ivory strapless lace dress at knee length, and had her long, curly golden hair half up half down. Finally Stephanie came down with gorgeous slightly above knee black dress that had a pink band around it under her bust line. Her orangish-red hair was in a simple ponytail with her bangs coming down the side of her face. Alice was the only one coming with us out of the family, for nobody else wanted to have to be around human food. She looked stunning in the little purple dress that was beautifully designed and had her hair in its usual spiky array.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Dinner Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. :/ But I do own the made up ones in this story. :)**

**Chp. 2**

_**Dinner Fun**_

**BPOV**

We decided that I would drive the girls in the Volvo, while Edward and Alice take the Porsche. Alice wanted to go to an expensive restaurant in Seattle, so there was a lot of talk time in the car.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Michelle asked, sitting up front with me.

"My life is great, I couldn't ask for a better husband or family." I said proudly, in a bit of a bragging way.

"How about you guys? How has your lives been?" I asked them.

"I'm married Bella! I married Jason Sterling from high school, do you remember him?" Michelle asked me.

"Of course I remember him, he was always so persistent. He asked you out at least once a week. Finally give him a chance, did you?" I teased. It felt good to be around my old friends. I never realized how much I missed them until this very moment.

"Yes, and we're very happy together. We just moved in together last summer after our wedding. And you all, keep this on the down low, but I'm three months pregnant!" she gushed. That reminded me of Renesmee, I wonder what I'm going to say when they see her later. Hopefully they don't notice her eyes that were the same chocolate brown color as mine had been.

"How about you girls, Kayla and Stephanie? How's your life been?" I asked, interested in what they've been up to since I left.

"I just got engaged about five and a half months ago, to a really handsome young man named James Brandon. Oh he's so perfect for me Bella! We just moved in with each other about three weeks ago and its great!" Kayla said happily.

I turned towards Stephanie. "How about you?" I asked.

She looked upset, the sadness in her eyes was evident. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly perked up. "Oh, I just got out of a relationship a few months ago. I've went on a few dates with some nice guys. One of them I really like. I have a roommate. She's really awesome, she's like a sister to me. My life is pretty rough right now, but she helps me a lot" she said.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that." I wanted to console her, but I wasn't sure how. I've had my heart broken twice so I could relate to her. I quickly tried to change the subject, trying to distract her. "So, do you all live in Phoenix still?" I asked.

"They do, but I live in New York City. It's so beautiful there Bella, you would really love it." Kayla said to me with a smile across her gorgeous face.

"So, how long have you and Edward been together? I want to hear all about how you met and everything!" Stephanie said, suddenly very excited.

"Well, Edward and I have been married for two years. We got married the summer after graduation. It was earlier than I would have liked, but I wouldn't have it any other way now. We were together for two years before that though. We met on my first day at Forks High. He was my biology partner. We just clicked, I guess. I was practically in love with him from the first time I laid eyes on him." I said with a smile. I decided not to go into much detail, and I definitely wasn't going to try and explain the time he left me. I winced as I remembered that barren time. Even though it is way in the past, it still hurts to think about it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud "AWH" that came from all three of them.

"So, are you two going to have any children?" Michelle asked. I panicked, I didn't know what I was going to say. Thankfully, we we're pulling into the restaurant parking lot at this moment. I quickly got out of the car and walked in with them in tow. Edward and Alice we're already here and had a table.

We we're led to where Edward and Alice we're already sitting, and I got into the side of the booth that they we're already sitting in. Kayla, Michelle, and Stephanie slid into the other side. Edward, Alice, and I all ordered waters, so we would at least not have to taste what we were drinking.

The waiter took our orders, but Alice, Edward, and I said we didn't want anything.

As the waiter walked away Kayla spoke up, "You don't want anything? I've been to this same restaurant before in Phoenix and the food here is fantastic!" she said, then licked her lips and winked at us. We all started laughing.

"We ate before you got to our house, we had just gotten done" Alice said then looked at both Edward and I.

"Oh, well you guys need to try this place sometime." Kayla said.

"We've been here before. It's Edward and Bella's favorite restaurant. They go here a lot." Alice lied quickly. I've never actually been here in my life.

"Uh....yeah, Edward takes me here a lot. It's great." I said, trying to sound smooth. I'm still not a very good liar, but they didn't notice.

While they waited for their food, they fired questions left and right.

"What's it like having that big of a family, I've always had such a small one. Only me, my mother, and brother." Michelle asked us.

"Oh, it's wonderful. It feels great coming home to such a big, loving family every night. We're all very close." I said to them.

"That's good. Do you guys have jobs?" Stephanie asked us next.

"Edward and Bella are going to collage next fall. I work at a store in the mall." Alice said before Edward and I could speak.

"Girls, may I hear some stories about Bella before she moved to Forks? She doesn't talk about Phoenix often, and I'm curious." Edward asked them. I shot him a dark look. He was going to be in trouble later.

"Bella was always a klutz, you know that right?" Stephanie started and Edward nodded her to go on. "Well, once she was walking to lunch with this really hot guy, Zach, I think his name was. Well, anyways, he really liked her. She of course didn't like him, she never like anyone, but she was always nice to everyone. So, their walking, and they go through the cafeteria doors, and Bella's skirt catches on to the door. She ripped her skirt all the way up the right side. It was so funny. I'm sorry Bella, but it really was. The principal came over to her and told her she was dressed inappropriately and sent her home." Stephanie barely finished, she was cracking up.

The whole table erupted into laughter, with the exception of me. I just laid my head down. If I were still human than I would be bright crimson right now. Edward was definitely going to get it tonight.

"Please, tell me another story" Edward's face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"OK, once she was walking to my car with a full load of books in her arms. She had forgotten her book bag that day. Well, anyways, we were walking and she just trips. Her books flew in several different directions. The whole entire parking lot was laughing. She was blushing so hard I thought that I thought she was going to pass out. It was hilarious. I actually fell on the ground from laughing so-" Michelle was laughing so hard that she couldn't finish her story.

As they quieted down the food got there. They ate while Edward, Alice, and I did our best not to make faces every time they took a bite. Edward grabbed my hand from under the table and started playing with my fingers and my wedding ring. I looked up at him and he flashed that crooked smile I loved so much. He knew I was mad at him so he was trying to dazzle his way out of it. It was working because I felt my lips form into a smile of my own. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

We heard another set of "Awes" from the whole table except for Alice who looked annoyed. "They do this all the time. It's really annoying, especially when you're trying to talk to them and they aren't even paying attention to a word you've said." Alice said, and you could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry" Edward and I said at the same time, then looked at each other and smiled. I heard Alice sigh. I didn't really care though.

After what seemed like hours, the girls were finally done and we were about to head home when Alice spoke up. "Hey, girls, would you like to come shopping with me. Don't worry, I will buy everything." she offered happily.

"Oh, I could never let you pay for that Alice" Michelle said to her.

"Really, it's fine. We have loads of money and I really want to do some shopping while I'm already up here." Alice said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes look.

Michelle sighed, but gave up. "Fine, but nothing extreme" she said after thinking it over.

"Yay! Bella, are you and Edward going?" she turned to ask us.

"If Bella would like to go, than so would I" Edward said while taking my hand again.

I really didn't want to go shopping today, but I still wanted to spend time with my friends. I couldn't make up my mind. I closed my eyes and thought really hard about all the pros and cons. When I finally opened my eyes, everyone was stifling their laughter. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You're very cute when you can't make up your mind" Edward said while smiling down at me. I smiled back, then turned and announced that I had decided against going shopping. I had a good reason though. I needed to make sure and prepare Renesmee for when they got back.

Edward and I took the Porsche home. When we got there, Jacob and Ness still weren't home yet. I sighed, frustrated that Jacob would pick today to keep my daughter out for a long time.

"It will be OK, love. They will get home soon. Maybe Jacob took her to the Reservation or something." Edward said, trying to calm me down.

He looked deep into my eyes as he said this, which calmed me right away. I sighed as I turned away, still annoyed with Jacob.

"Come on" he said as he tugged on my hand. "Let's hunt" he offered with another tug on my hand.

I nodded but didn't follow him when he headed towards the door. I stood there and closed my eyes, still worrying about everything going on. I heard Edward sigh, and then his almost silent footsteps walk back over to me. Suddenly I was airborne. I opened my eyes, taken by surprise. He had thrown me on his back and we were running through the forest behind the house. This reminded me of days of when I was human. I knew that now I could run with him and be able to keep up, but I was content where I was at for the moment. I leaned my head down and rested it on his shoulder.

"I love you" I said to him as I placed a small kiss on his neck.

"And I love you too, my Bella" he said as he came to a sudden stop.

He let me down off his back and we quickly caught some nearby deer. We ran back to the house, but this time I ran myself.

We still had time before Alice, Kayla, Stephanie, and Michelle got back from their shopping trip so we decided to watch a movie. He let me pick the movie, so I chose at random off of the shelf, knowing we probably wouldn't watch it anyways.

I crossed the room and handed him to movie I chose. He raised one perfect eyebrow at my selection. I looked down to see that I had chosen High School Musical. This caused me to burst out laughing, Edward despised this movie. I just shrugged and put it in anyways.

I curled up into his lap as the movie began. Somehow, by the time the movie was halfway through, my head ended up in his lap and while he played with my hair. I think the movie was almost over now, I haven't watched a single second of it though.

I got bored of my worrying and decided to distract myself. I twisted myself up from my position and kissed him. He was taken by surprise, but he kissed me back just as eagerly.

I pulled away after a few minutes, not wanting to take things too far in the middle of the living room. Emmett would never let us live that down. I pulled myself up and turned the TV and DVD player off. I went back over to Edward and pulled him off the couch and took his hand.

We ran silently back to the cottage and got changed before the girls got back. We both put on the same outfits we had on this morning. I put in a new set of contacts because my other ones had dissolved an hour ago. We raced back to the main house. Edward won, but only by milliseconds. Just as we walked through the door I heard the Volvo pull up. The girls were home.


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine - grrr – it's Stephanie Meyers, but I always wish it was mine.**

**Chp. 3**

_**Nice to Meet You**_

**BPOV**

The girls came in with several shopping bags on each arm. They all went upstairs and put their new clothing away. Alice was back before the girls were even all the way into their rooms. I shot her a dark look. She didn't even pause as she came over and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you should have came! Michelle has such a good fashion sense. I helped her pick out maternity clothes and she helped me pick out some really cute dresses at this one shop! It was so much fun!" she said with an angelic grin spread across her little face.

The other girls came down after a while, and had changed back into their normal clothing as well.

"Bella, we had so much fun! Alice is such an enthusiastic shopper. She found us the cutest clothes ever! Ones none of us could have found on our own!" Stephanie said as she plopped down on the armchair across from the couch Edward and I were sitting on.

"Yeah you should have came!" Kayla exclaimed.

"I will definitely go next time girls, I promise." I said and gave them an assuring smile.

"OK, you better!" Michelle shouted from the kitchen.

Just as she said that I heard Jacob's car pull up. I sighed and looked at Edward, who was looking at me lovingly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Momma! Daddy! You'll never believe what Jacob and I did today!" Renesmee shouted as she came in the door and flew into my arms.

She's only two years old, but looks as if she were five or six. I set her down quickly, it would look strange if I were to hold her for a long time without getting tired.

"What did you do?" I asked her as I set her down. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"He took me to breakfast, which was gross. Then we went to go get Claire and Quil, and we went to the park. It was so fun mom, you should have came!" she said quickly without taking a breath.

"Maybe next time baby." I told her, "but I would like you to meet some people."

I looked up to see the astonished faces Stephanie, Michelle, and Kayla were all wearing.

"Stephanie, Kayla, Michelle, I would like you to meet my daughter Renesmee. Renesmee, meet my friends Kayla, Michelle, and Stephanie" I said as I gestured to each one.

"You have a daughter?" Michelle asked, still shocked.

"Not technically, she is my niece. Her parents died in a car crash. The government tracked Bella and I down, and we adopted her" Edward lied like a pro.

"She's beautiful" Kayla said, dazzled by my two year old daughter.

"And she looks just like you, Edward" Michelle added.

"My brother and I looked a lot alike. People would mistake us as twins, although he is four years older than I am" Edward told them.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Ness or Nessie if you would like. My best friend is Jacob, and he is the one who gave me that nickname. But my mom doesn't like it when people call me that." she said to them.

"There's Jacob over there" she pointed to him. "Jacob, come say hello to my mom's friends." she ordered him.

Jacob waltzed over to where she was standing and scooped her up into his arms. He said a quick "Hi Bells" to me on his way over to her.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you ladies. I'm Jacob Black, Bella's best friend" he said to my friends, extending his hand out for them to shake.

They all said hello and introduced themselves. Jacob looked up to see my daughter with a very heartbreaking pout formed on her face.

"What? What's the matter?" he spoke frantically.

"You're my best friend" she said, clearly upset. Laugher filled the room at her obvious jealousy.

"Of course I am, and you're the best est friend I could ever ask for. I love you just as much as I love your mother, even more actually. I'm sorry I said that Ness" he said lovingly. I smiled, knowing that every word he just said was true.

It seemed as though his words helped because an adorable grin spread across her face as she threw her arms around his neck, practically choking him to death. "I love you too, Jake" she said, her arms still tightly around him.

"Jake?" Renesmee asked as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Jake, I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" she asked and then winked so fast only Edward, Jacob, and I could see it.

"Sure Ness, let's just go hunt somethin' down" he said with a chuckle.

"I'll take her to MC Donald's or something, we'll be back later" he said although I knew that he was going to take her hunting instead. Maybe they would go to MC Donald's for his sake later.

Renesmee nodded and ran over to Edward and he took her into his arms.

"I didn't get to say hi to you yet Daddy. I missed you and Momma when I went out with Jake." she said, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" she added.

"I love you too. I promise, I will do something with you later tonight since you missed me today. And I missed you very much too sweetheart." he told her.

"I love you too Momma. I will see you later tonight" she said, turning her head to look in my direction.

"I love you Renesmee. Be good while your out" I told her.

"I will" she promised as she ran across the room to take Jacob's hand as they walked out the door.

When they left Michelle ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I can't believe you're a mom Bella!" she exclaimed.

"She's so beautiful, and funny too! Now were both moms!" she gushed.

"I am the luckiest adoptive parent in the world. She's an amazing little girl" I said, very happy that the meeting with Renesmee went well.

When Michelle let me go I noticed Stephanie across the room, still not having moved from her chair. This was not good. Her eyes kept darting from me to Edward and back again. She left without saying a word and went to her room. After a while, the other girls departed and went back to their rooms.

As soon as the last bedroom door was shut I asked Edward "What was Stephanie thinking?"

"I don't exactly know" he told me, with a very confused look upon his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked him, now annoyed.

"Her mind is a very strange thing, very new to me. I've never read a mind like hers before. She thinks more with pictures than thoughts, its very unusual. Or maybe I can't read some of her thoughts, maybe she blocks me out too. But the pictures I kept seeing were my facial features, my hair, your human eyes, and your curls. That's all she kept thinking." he said.

I groaned, Stephanie was too perceptive.

"It's going to be fine Bella. The girls should be getting hungry soon though. Do you want to go to the store to buy something to make for them?" he asked me, then added "Jacob would kill us if we let them eat any of his"

This caused me to erupt with laughter. Jacob was very protective over his food ever since Jasper and Emmett decided to make experiments with it one day. I remember Jacob being upset because they dumped out all of his apple juice, and wasted his frozen pizzas.

"OK, lets go and get back" I ordered him, while grabbing his keys from his pocket and sprinting to the car.

"I wanted to drive" he complained as we stepped out of the car into the grocery store parking lot.

"Oh hush, you can drive on the way back" I promised him.

"Will you push the cart while I throw the food in?" I asked and he nodded.

I decided to get the ingredients to make cheeseburgers, and frozen french fries. From what I remembered, they all liked this, I think. Edward made a face each time I put something into the cart.

"I don't know how I ever ate any kind of human food. The smell in here is so repulsive I think the mutts smell better than this!" he exclaimed, still annoyed that I made him come with me.

"Yeah I know what you mean" I said as he grimaced at the package of cheese slices in my hand.

"We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet, Edward" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"And what would that be?" he looked scared.

"Preparing the food" I teased. He gulped.


	4. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight and all of the amazing characters. **

**First off, I would just like to thank the people who have reviewed, thank you so much! This is a stranger chapter, I guess you could say, but it was needed for a couple of reasons.**

**Chp. 4**

_**The Talk**_

**BPOV**

I let him drive on the way home, just as I promised.

Renesmee was sprawled across Jacob's lap on the couch watching TV when we got home.

Edward and I did our best trying to make the burgers, but just in case, made Seth sample them.

He approved and asked for six of them. We hadn't made that many so I gave him three instead. I got the fries out of the oven and went to go get the girls. They came downstairs and ate alongside Seth.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Stephanie asked us.

"Oh, were vegetarians, we already ate our veggie burgers before we made yours." I lied. The "vegetarian" part was actually true, so the lie hadn't shown in my face.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Michelle was of course concerned. The smell repulses me and it looks disgusting, but I couldn't tell her that.

"No, not at all" I told her simply.

Later that night Renesmee made Edward and I spend time with her as he promised. We happily obliged. We watched Cinderella with her. Even though she has a mind beyond a collage level student, there's still a little girl down inside her who loves princesses.

We all three curled up on a big recliner with Renesmee laying half of her body on me, and the other half on Edward. Edward had his arm around me and was idly tracing a random pattern up and down my arm. His touch still sent jolts of electricity through my body as it had when I was human.

Renesmee fell asleep towards the end of the movie and Edward and I carried her to a guest bedroom, for we were all staying at the main house tonight to remain inconspicuous.

Edward and I walked into the room we were staying in and got dressed in pajamas in case our guests saw us. Edward was lying on the massive, blue bed reading a book. I ran and jumped on the bed, and knocked the book out of his hands. He smiled playfully at me and started tickling me. Who would have ever thought a vampire could be ticklish? I was laughing and trying to push him off of me until he finally gave up by pulling my mouth to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my hands in his hair to deepen the kiss. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, with me not supporting any of his weight even though I was indestructible. Just as I reached for the buttons on his shirt our door flew open.

"Bella I need to talk-" I looked up to see Stephanie wearing a mortified expression. "I'm sorry" she quickly said and walked out of the room. I sighed and untangled myself from Edward. I followed her back into her room after I quickly ran a brush through my hair and straightened out my pajama top. I quietly opened her door and poked my head around it.

"Hey Stephanie, you in there?" I asked when I did not see her in sight.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" she quickly said walking from her bathroom.

I cut her off. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean to. I came to see what you needed"

"Oh, it can wait until another time if you were busy" she said, not making eye contact with me, but staring at the floor.

"Nonsense, we can talk right now. Whatever is on your mind." I said cheerfully and put a warm smile on my face. She nodded and gestured for me to sit next to her on the bed where she had just taken a seat. I apprehensively walked over and plopped myself down across from her at the foot of the bed.

"So what did you need to speak with me about?" I asked her trying to sound calm, but I don't know if I hid the worry in my voice. I was almost completely sure as to why she needed to talk to me, but I knew I couldn't avoid this conversation forever.

"Uh...well you see....I have thought about this for a long time and I can't understand" she started.

"What have you been thinking about?" I asked her even though I knew very well what she was talking about.

"Renesmee....I mean.....just look at her! She looks so much like you and Edward it's insane. You tell me that she's adopted, but I don't believe it. I'm not stupid Bella, something's up. It isn't possible for you to have a kid her age, but I can't believe that she is really just your adopted child. She has the exact same exact color of eyes you used to have. Yours are different now, but they used to be chocolate brown. She looks exactly like a little miniature girl version of Edward too. Bella please, you can trust me. I just want to know the truth. I mean......" she trailed off.

I thought about this for a moment. She was always very trustworthy. I didn't want her to know about vampires though, for it could put her in danger of the Volturi. I decided to tell her the truth about Renesmee, but leave out the finer details for her sake.

"Stephanie, I don't really know how I'm going to explain this to you. See, Renesmee is mine and Edward's biological child, but she is special. She is actually two years old, although she looks as if she is five. I can't go into detail about it. But you must promise me you won't tell anybody, this is a secret that must be kept in order to protect her."

"So you're telling me that she is yours for real? You gave birth to her and everything?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes" was all I said back.

"Hold on a moment, I need to take all of this in" she told me. In moments like these, I wished I had Edwards's mind reading abilities.

"Take as long as you need" I said calmly.

After a few minutes she looked back up at me and stared deep into my eyes. "I promise Bella. I promise I won't tell anybody. This is just a little overwhelming seeing on how a child can look five years old and only be two. And the fact that one of my best friends never told me that they were pregnant or had the most beautiful child on earth is irritating" she finished with a smile.

"I trust you, and yes it is very overwhelming. Thank you, she has more Edward in her than anything." I told her my opinion.

"Bella?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"I really need somebody to talk to about something that's been bothering me lately, do you think I could just vent my problems to you? You don't have to respond, I just need to get some things off my chest." she looked hurt by whatever she was going to say next.

"Anything you need to get off your chest, just say it and I promise I will listen and try to help you" I assured her. It hurt me for her to look like this.

"Well, you know that relationship I just got out of?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, we really loved each other. Our relationship was very intense. But one night when I was supposed to be out with friends I came home early and caught him cheating on me. I had never been in so much pain in my entire life Bella. Never in all my days. He had begged me to stay, told me that that girl kissed him and just as soon as I walked out he pushed her away. I didn't believe him though. I wanted to so badly, but something in my heart just knew that he had been cheating all along. I packed up my stuff and left the next day. It took everything inside of me to leave him, and it left me empty. I got better, but it still hurts every time I think about him. I'm not the same person I was. I believed he was my soul mate and I still don't know if I made the right choice" she vented, tears in her eyes as she told me her story.

I could relate to her, I've had my heart broken twice. I've been in so much pain where I would have welcomed death at any moment if it weren't for my father needing me.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that Stephanie, but I could tell you something that I think might make you feel better if you'd like" I offered. She nodded so I continued. "Well, I've had my heart broken twice, the first time was about a million times worse than the second. The first time I got my heart broken I was lifeless for months. I was so heartbroken that the very first week I didn't do anything but lay in my bed. I didn't eat, barely slept, I couldn't even cry I was in so much shock. I was in so much pain that anything would be better than that feeling, even death. I had made myself numb after that, cut myself off from the world. I never paid attention to anything other than my school work. Jacob, who you met earlier, came into my life then, and he helped stitch me back up again. But I was broken beyond repair, and there was only once person who could heal me completely, but I had thought he had was gone forever. He had come back into my life after awhile. He had left to protect me and thought I would move on after a while. Neither of us had moved on, and we never will. But he didn't ever mean to hurt me and I don't blame him for anything. The second time I got my heart broken is sort of private, and I don't want to go into detail about it, if that's alright" I said to her. As much as this story pains me to hear or think about, I wanted to clear the remorseful expression off of her face.

"Bella, was Edward the person who put you through all that pain?" she asked, pain still in her eyes.

"Yes. But only to protect me" I corrected her.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm glad things worked out for the two of you. I don't think anything will ever work out right for me. I will never find my other half" she said and then looked at her hands.

"Don't say that" I told her. She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. I needed to make her feel better now that I just made it worse. "I know that there's somebody out there for you. I believe everybody has somebody out there for them, people just give up or don't look hard enough. I believe that every person is a half and that they are to find that one special person who will make them whole. "I spoke aloud my beliefs without thinking it through, just speaking my mind.

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so. You will find somebody, you just have to look deep into people, because a lot of the time, they aren't the person they pretend to be." I laughed internally as I said this. Before I met Edward I thought he was human, and same with Jacob.

"Thank you Bella, I really needed this talk. Nobody else has made me feel like this about my breakup. Everybody just tells me it will get better in time and that he wasn't good enough, but it never helps. You just gave me a lot to consider, and it cleared up a lot of things in my mind" she said as she leaned over and hugged me tightly. I responded by hugging back just as tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"I'm here anytime you need to talk" I promised her.

"Well, I interrupted before, and I'm sorry. Go back to whatever it is that you were doing" she said with a wink.

"Good night Steph" I said dismissively.

"Night Bells" she said as I closed the door, and then whispered "thank you so much" but of course she didn't think I could hear her.

I smiled as I walked down the stairs to hear very haunting, depressing music coming from the direction of Edward's piano. There he sat, with one of the most troubled looks I've ever seen him wear upon his face. I immediately rushed to his side to try and comfort him, he must have been listening to Stephanie and I's conversation. I sat down next to him on the piano bench and rubbed his back with my hand soothingly. He sighed and looked up at me, with a look in his eyes that made my dead heart ache for his pain.

"I will still never forgive myself for leaving you Bella." he whispered to me.

"Edward, that's the past. It still hurts, but I'm over it. I don't blame you for anything" I tried and failed to comfort him.

"You should blame me. I heard it in your voice. It still hurts you to even talk about it. I saw in her head your face, contorted with the pain you were feeling, pain I caused. I don't want you to be hurting Bella." he told me in an agonized voice.

"Then don't you be upset because right now, that's the only thing upsetting me." I told him.

He sighed and turned back to the piano, playing my lullaby for me. He had decided to add on to it just recently, and he was playing me his new material that he hadn't finished yet. I smiled, content, and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat at his piano for a long time. He even taught me how to play a few notes. We went back upstairs after awhile and stayed there until morning, finishing what we started earlier.

**Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter soon if I get any reviews at all. Please, tell me what you think! I will stop writing it if people don't like it. **


	5. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I have thought of every way possible for me to own Edward, but all have failed, sadly. He and the rest of the characters still belong to Stephanie Meyer. :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my greatest friends. Emmettlover24. Thank you so much for all that you do for me. This story wouldn't have been created if not for you. I love you. 3**

**Chp. 5**

_**Finding Out**_

**BPOV day 7**

The next few days were filled with activities and outings with just Michelle, Kayla, Stephanie, Alice, and I. We even had girls nights where we stayed up late, watched movies, did makeovers, and played truth or dare, just like an old fashioned slumber party. The truth or dare had been more fun than I expected. I never knew my friends could be that devious.

Today we were going to the beach, although I was a little apprehensive, the sun could possibly make an appearance. Alice couldn't tell, her vision was blurred due to Jacob, Renesmee, Leah, and Seth. We were going to La Push beach for the day so they decided to join us.

It was a really nice day, just cloudy. Edward helped Renesmee learn how to surf, which was hilarious because she got scared and made him surf on the board with her.

I laid on my stomach on the beach, watching my family. Michelle was the only one who wasn't in the water besides me. We chatted conversationally about the old days when I still lived in Phoenix. I barely remembered those human memories so when it came up I often tried to change the subject.

Alice ran over to me randomly and pulled me up off of my stomach and into the surrounding forest.

"Bella, make your friends leave, fast! We have about three minutes until the sun will come out!" she said quickly.

I ran back over and shouted "TIME TO GO EVERYBODY! ALICE AND I JUST SAW A SHARK! OUT OF THE WATER!" that got everybody out of the water and into the car. Now only Edward and I remained on the beach. We were taking our time walking to the car, since we came here in a separate car, didn't need to leave just yet. He turned to me and leaned down to press his lips against mine. As we were kissing, the sun came out from behind the clouds, but it didn't matter, the beach was empty.

I abruptly heard a small gasp behind me. I spun around to see Stephanie standing behind us, our skin still sparkling like diamonds. I looked at her huge blue eyes as they widened even bigger. We stood there staring at each other for a few heartbeats, not saying a word.

"W-w-why, w-what-" she was at a loss for words. She took a few deep breathes and tried again. "W-what's the matter with you guys?" she whispered. I looked up at Edward, hoping he would know what to do, but he just looked at me with worry etched all over his face.

"What are you guys?" Stephanie asked us when we didn't respond to her other question.

"Steph-" Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"Give her a minute, her mind is going crazy, I don't want to overwhelm her" he said in vampire speed.

"Cold skin, never eat, where have I heard this before?" she was talking to herself.

"Vampires! Wait, vampires don't sparkle." she said, still mumbling to herself. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS?" she looked up and shouted at us.

"You guessed correct Stephanie, we're vampires. But you don't have to be afraid, we will not hurt you." Edward said to her.

"Vampires? Bella is this true?" she turned her frightened gaze to me.

"Uh....yeah sort of." I mumbled to her.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" she snapped at me.

"Well, you see...we are not exactly what you think. Were not the 'coffin sleeping, dungeon living, soulless monsters' that you are probably thinking of." Edward shot me a look as I said soulless, he still didn't believe our souls were there, but I ignored him and continued "We survive on the blood of animals, that is why all of our eyes are that golden color. We go to school, we are around humans, and our skin sparkles in the sunlight." I told her nervously.

"I need a second to think." We waited while she took a few deep breaths.

"You don't eat people?" she asked finally, fear still evident in her voice.

"No, I've never tasted a human's blood in my life" I told her proudly.

"Oh, okay, do you sleep?" she asked.

"No, I haven't slept in two years, Edward hasn't slept in a century, see the bags under our eyes." I teased her playfully while pointing to the dark circles that were only there from thirst, not sleep deprivation. "No, I'm kidding, the dark circles under our eyes are darker if were more..uhh..thirsty. If we have just hunted, than they are barely there" I informed her.

"How old are you all?"

"Well, I was born in 1901 and changed in 1918, Alice believes she was born in 1901 too, but she can't remember her human life at all. Esme was born in the late 1800s, but she was turned after I was. Jasper was born and turned in the 1800s. Carlisle was born and turned in the 1600s, and Rosalie and Emmett were both changed in the 1900s." Edward spoke this time.

"Bella, you said you haven't slept in two years, you were turned two years ago then, am I correct?" she spoke with uncertainty.

"Yes ma'am. I was changed directly after Renesmee was born." I said to her.

"What exactly is Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth? Renesmee's growth is not normal, and Jacob and Seth eat enough food in a day to last me a month, which isn't exactly normal either..." she trailed off in deep thought.

"Well, Renesmee was conceived and carried while I was still human, which, believe me, was not pleasant. It nearly killed me, so Edward did an emergency vampirism. If it wasn't for him saving me all the time, I would be dead many times over right now." I softly laughed along with Edward.

"So is she like a hybrid of some sort?" she asked us.

"Uh...yeah, I guess you could say that. She's half human, half vampire" Edward explained to her.

"What's up with Seth and Jacob then? Are they half human, half vampire too?" she asked, which caused Edward and I to burst out laughing.

"No...they're.....giant…. smelly.....dogs!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Giant smelly dogs? What are you talking about?" she asked, and we tried to compose ourselves. It took a few more little chuckles before we could answer her properly.

"Well, they are shape shifters, and can take the form of a werewolf. Normally, our kind and theirs hate each other, but when Renesmee was born, it all changed." I explained.

"When Renesmee was born? I'm confused." she said slowly.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee." She was about to say something, but I continued. "When a werewolf imprints, it's like love at first sight, but stronger. He doesn't have any romantic feelings about her yet, he just wants her to be happy. He will be whatever she wants him to be in life if it were protector when she is younger, a friend to talk to when she's a bit older, and a lover when she's old enough. Their love is almost as strong as Edward and mine's" I told her, and then glanced in Edward's direction to see the love in his eyes when I said the last statement.

"So do all werewolves imprint?" Stephanie asked us.

"No, it's supposed to be rare, but more and more of them are. Seth hasn't imprinted, and neither has Leah. But when they do, it changes them completely. The only person tying them to this earth is their imprint, nobody else could ever matter more. Jacob would do anything Renesmee needed from him, or go to any means to protect her. That is why it doesn't bother me that he imprinted on her. Edward's still a bit angry, but he has gotten over it for the most part." I answered her.

"So, I still have a question I forgot to ask you. What kind of vampires are you? What do you do? You aren't anything like the vampires I've heard of in stories."

"Well, were not the mythical legends that you're used to. We have super strength, speed, we don't sleep or eat, we have reflections, we have souls-" I looked over to Edward to see him arch an eyebrow, "Well, Edward doesn't think so, but I truly believe we do. We also have extra powers too, but each one of ours is different. It depends how you were when you were human, I think. If you have a very strong quality, then that will most likely have something to do with your power." I explained.

"Extra powers? What are yours?" she asked, excited now.

"Well, I'm a shield, I block out all other vampire's mental or mind powers. Like, Edward can't read my mind, but he can read everyone else's that he's ever met. Alice can see the future, but the future isn't set in stone, one small decision can change a whole future. Jasper can feel and influence emotions. He could make you very calm if you are angry or very angry if your calm, any emotion actually. Carlisle doesn't have a special power, but he is compassionate, and Esme is very motherly and loving. Emmett has extra strength, stronger than any of us. Rosalie used to be very narcissistic, and still is, but it's been better since Renesmee was born. And Renesmee, she can put pictures into your head, just by touching you. She took and flipped both Edward and I's powers. Edward reads minds, she puts things into minds. I keep everybody out, but nobody can keep her out, not even me with my shield." I told her.

"So, Edward can read my mind right now?" she asked and he nodded.

"What word am I thinking of?" she challenged.

"Potato"

"How about now?" she raised both of her eyebrows and bobbed her head around. I laughed at this, Stephanie was always so strange.

"You thought first of Bella, then of some CD you left in your car, and then some purple dinosaur thing." He finished with a confused look on his face.

"Whoa, that is awesome!" she exclaimed, and then continued before either of us could speak "Can I meet your family for who they really are please?" she begged us.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. But you will have to wait until the other girls leave, which is in a week. You can stay longer if you'd like" I offered.

"And Stephanie, this is serious. You mustn't tell anybody anything we just told you outside of our family. If you do, you are not only putting Bella and our family in danger, but yourself as well." Edward told her carefully, making sure she understood every word he said.

"Why yes of course! I won't tell anybody anything, I swear!" she practically shouted and then smiled.

I glanced at Edward and he nodded, she must be telling the truth.

"Steph?" I asked her.

"Yes Bellie?" she asked and I grimaced, I always hated it when she called me that.

Edward tried to stifle his laughter when she said this and I shot him a dark look that just made him laugh more. I huffed but continued speaking to her anyways.

"I was thinking, would you like to go somewhere with Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I tomorrow?" Maybe she could get to know some of us better.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I really want to get to know my best friend's daughter!" she started jumping up and down. I smiled and gave her a tight hug before walking back to Edward and taking his hand in mine and walking to the car with Stephanie in tow.

**Okay, this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I needed Stephanie to figure out the secret to get the plot moving along. Reviews are immensely appreciated. **

**---edwardlover10 **


	6. Down Day

**Disclaimer: The great Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight, but I'm still plotting to steal it.**

**Chp. 6**

_**Down Day**_

**BPOV**

The night passed uneventfully. I pulled myself away from Edward because I decided to get up early and make breakfast for the girls today. Esme has been doing it because I never get up in time and I felt bad. I went into our "fake" closet for the time being and threw on some sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. I would change after breakfast for Alice's sake.

Edward and I decided to make the girls pancakes and sausage. I put Edward in charge of making the sausage, seeing on how he didn't even know what pancakes were. The girls came down and we pretended to be walking our dirty dishes to the sink, but they were actually Seth and Jacob's.

"Good Morning" Michelle greeted us all.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" I asked her.

"Good, good, I'm never going to want to leave. That is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on." she told me.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I told her, and then heard Emmett's booming laughter from the other room. I heard him say "Of course you do, you spend the majority of your time there" but the humans couldn't hear from where they were.

"Excuse me" I told the girls and walked into the other room to slap Emmett in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for? That hurt a little" he complained.

"No more! Remember our little bet?" I reminded him.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you have to admit that that was pretty funny!" he reasoned with me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something." I glanced at Edward who had heard everything and was doing his best to keep his face composed but he was on the verge of laughter.

After the girls ate Alice offered to take them shopping again and Stephanie passed as we had planned, so she could hang out with us.

"I don't feel all that great, I think I just need a down day. I will go next time I promise." she told them and Alice faked disappointment, but she knew what was going on.

"Well, feel better soon! Bella, are you going to come this time?" Michelle asked me, hopeful.

"I better stay here with Stephanie, I don't want to leave her alone while she's not feeling well." I looked over at Stephanie who was playing it up by laying across the couch with a blanked over her.

"Okay, well, next time every body's going!" Kayla announced to us and we all nodded.

"Bye! Have fun here guys!" Alice yelled over her shoulder as they ran out the door.

"What are we going to do today?" Stephanie practically burst with excitement when the door shut.

"Well, Edward and I decided that we are going to show you our cottage. We don't live in this house, we live in a small one out in the forest. Renesmee lives with us as well. And Jacob lives with us for the most part, but he goes and sees his dad a lot too." I informed her.

"Okay, let's get going then! Where's Renesmee and Jacob?" she asked and looked around.

"They are already there. They went over there this morning because Renesmee wanted to play dress up in all of Bella's clothes and Jacob went over there to help her." my eyes went wide as Edward said this. Nobody told me that was what they were doing.

"It's okay, love. They aren't going to do anything ornery, and Jacob's thoughts told me he would make sure any mess she makes would be cleaned up by the time we get there. They are cleaning up right now actually." he assured me.

"Good. She shouldn't be going through that stuff. God only knows what kind of stuff Alice put in there that I really don't want her seeing." I told him, the motherly side in me coming out.

He laughed a low, throaty chuckle. "Shall we get going?" I nodded and walked up to Stephanie.

"In order to get there faster, do you mind riding on my back so Edward and I can run?" I asked her.

"Uh.....yeah that's fine, are you sure you can carry me?" she questioned nervously.

"Yes, I could carry your car on my back and be fine." I smiled at her as I said this.

I pulled her up onto my back and we raced off. I could tell she was enjoying it because she was giggling the whole way. We got to our cottage and I let her down off of my back. She walked straight up to the door, and then turned to face us again.

"This is beautiful. It's really yours?" she asked while touching the stone exterior.

"Yes, Esme fixed it up for my birthday a few years back." I smiled as I remembered that. My birthday was no longer a dreaded reminder.

"It looks so perfect out here, like the stone just grew out of the ground, it's so natural." she awed at our little house.

"Would you like to go inside to see Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked her and her eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

I opened the door and stepped in, only to be immediately bombarded by my daughter. She was in my arms squeezing so tight that I wouldn't have been able to breathe if I were still a human. I kissed her on the cheek and set her down. She jumped up into Edward's arms and repeated the action she just did to me.

"I missed you guys! Daddy, you should see some of Mommy's clothes in there. They are so pretty. She never wears them though. I even found this dress that I want when I'm bigger. It's very pretty and Jake likes it too!" she rushed her words, making them slurred a bit. I could hear every word perfectly, but I doubt Stephanie caught that much of it.

"Well, I'm sure you can have it once you're grown, love." he told her.

"Yeah and I found this one drawer filled with all this weird lacy stuff. Jacob was really weird when I asked him what it was. He just snatched it out of my hand and told me to never look in that drawer again." She said, her brow furrowing with confusion.

"Why didn't Jake want me to see that stuff?" she asked him, still confused.

"Uh well, because there was a surprise for you in there under that lacy stuff. You can never look in that drawer again because we hide all of your presents there. I will know if you do." Edward quickly made up a lie and to add effect, tapped his head as he finished what he was saying.

"Where's Jake at anyways?" I suddenly noticed his absence while trying to change the subject. Stephanie looked like she was about to explode with laughter, but Renesmee didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, he is cleaning up your closet. I heard you and Dad, so came to greet you. I told him he didn't have to clean it up, but he wouldn't hear it." Renesmee spoke as if she were an adult sometimes.

"Hey Bella, Edward" Jacob said as he walked in, and then added. "Stephanie."

"Thank you for cleaning up Jacob. As you know, Stephanie knows about us, so forth, we can be ourselves." I said happily. It felt good for her to be in the know.

"Can I see you turn into a big dog?" Stephanie asked Jacob.

"Uh...sure. Bells, will you get me a change of clothes from my room" he asked, unsure. He would have to change in his clothing if she wanted to actually see the change happen, because he wouldn't want get naked in front of her. I laughed internally at this, he used to be a show-off about this sort of thing. Renesmee really has changed him.

I walked into his room and grabbed him some jeans and his favorite t-shirt. When I got outside, he was in his wolf form. Stephanie was carefully walking over to him to touch his fur. Renesmee was standing by the door with Edward, on his back. I went over to Jacob and tucked his clothing in the little black cord around his ankle. After letting Stephanie get a close look, he walked back into the forest and changed back.

As he was walking back he asked, "So, what do two vampires, two hybrids, and a human gonna do for fun when they spend the day together?" he asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Well, let us see. We could watch a movie, go to the beach, take Renesmee to the park, go to the mall, I don't care, I will do anything." I listed off things to do.

"I want to hear more about you guys. Your past, how you were turned, all those things." Stephanie asked us.

"Okay, sure. Let's go inside and get more comfortable." I said and we walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"Did you know about vampires when you and Edward were together Bella?" she asked me.

"Yes, I figured it out a few months after we met." I spoke honestly.

"When did you become a giant dog Jacob?" she asked him next.

"About two and a half years ago." he told her.

"Can Renesmee show me her gift? I've been wondering about it ever since I found out" she asked eagerly.

Renesmee walked up and placed one of her tiny hands on Stephanie's cheeks. Stephanie gasped in shock and her eyes glazed over. Renesmee stood with her hand on Stephanie's cheek for several minutes. When she finally let her hand fall, Stephanie looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"What? What did she show you?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know what that was. It was bloody, and Edward and Jacob were there. You were there too, but you looked almost dead. What- did that really happen?" she turned to Edward.

"Ness showed Stephanie her birth." he said to me, then turned back to Stephanie, "Yes, I'm afraid that did happen, she didn't show you one thing that wasn't the truth." Edward spoke quietly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why would you show her that? That wasn't something she should have to see." I scolded her.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really. It's just...that really happened?" Stephanie asked and we all nodded.

"Can I meet the rest of your family, I mean, actually meet them since the girls are out?" she asked unsteadily.

"Sure, lets go." Jacob said and scooped up Renesmee.

Stephanie mounted herself up on my back again and we darted back to the main house.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, would you all come down here please?" I asked in a conversational voice, not bothering to shout, they could hear me if I whispered.

I let Stephanie off of my back and just as she set down on the couch, the whole family walked in.

**Hmm, I don't really like this chapter that much, it was more of a filler. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? **


	7. Family Joy

**Sorry, this chapter is really short, but there isn't anything more I could do with it. Chapter eight will be out shortly, it's already written, just needs some spell checking! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.**

**Chp. 7**

_**Family Joy**_

**BPOV**

"What do you need Bella, I was watching- I mean reading a book" Emmett said, annoyed. I sighed, he was still hooked to that movie.

"Well, Stephanie here wants to meet you guys for real, no boundaries set up. Just you guys being yourselves." I told them and they nodded.

Emmett walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. I was a bit concerned that he may crush her tiny body with his massive form. He let her go and shouted "I am the great Emmett McCarty Cullen. Strongest vampire in the universe. Fear me." He said in a strange accent that I couldn't distinguish.

Next Esme walked up to her and gave her shoulders a slight squeeze. "Hello dear, Bella is a daughter to me and I am so glad that she has a friend like you that can keep our secret. You are welcome to visit my home anytime." she said in a kind voice with a warm smile across her face.

Carlisle walked up beside Esme and wrapped an arm around her waist and extended his other hand towards Stephanie. She shook it and he gave a warm smile that matched Esme's. "If you need anything, we will be happy to help you" he told her after she let go of his hand.

Jasper watched in the corner watching silently, not breathing. I felt bad, I knew that he was in pain right now. His throat must be on fire. I looked at him with an apologizing smile and he returned it, although I could see his discomfort in his eyes.

"Go hunt Jasper, we all know that this hurts you and we don't want you to be in pain." I said to him.

He nodded and started to walk out the door. "Can I go with you Uncle Jazz?" Renesmee shouted after him.

He smiled and turned around, gently picked her up off the couch and kissed her on the forehead. He set her down and they walked hand and hand out of the door. We didn't have to worry about him hurting her while he was hunting, her blood had no appeal to us. I smiled, Jasper had a soft spot towards his niece and loved whenever they got to spend time together, which wasn't very often. She was always busy with Jake, Edward and I, or Rosalie.

Rosalie huffed and walked back upstairs. Now that Renesmee wasn't in here, she was still mad. She was upset that another human knew our secret, and that another human would probably become us. We all knew that Stephanie would eventually have to make a choice if the Volturi were to ever find out. Rosalie still wanted her humanity, even after Renesmee was born. Her and Ness were always very close and Rosalie treated her like a princess, but she still wanted children of her own, to die someday with children and grandchildren.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little upset." Esme told Stephanie whose gaze followed the direction Rosalie had taken upstairs.

"What's wrong, is it my fault?" Stephanie asked.

"No of course not, she is just a bit angry about something." Esme explained to her.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to go back to La Push for awhile. Billy wants me to re tile his bathroom floor for him." Jacob waved and walked out the door.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Stephanie asked us.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Seth play video games and go hunting. Carlisle works at the hospital at night nowadays. I redecorate and restore old homes. Alice and Rosalie go shopping. Edward plays his piano. Renesmee and Bella hide from Alice when she tries to give them makeovers. Bella has read every book in Carlisle's study. Jacob takes Renesmee to the park and out to eat a lot. Bella's new thing is going with Carlisle to the hospital sometimes and helping him out." Esme told Stephanie.

"I have an idea!" she shouted and Edward's eyes widened. "Let's play truth or dare again!" she yelled.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, last time we played that with the whole family, I was washing that orange dye out of my hair for 2 weeks." I practically yelled, but I was suddenly terrified.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't ask Newton on a date instead, you prude!" Emmett boomed.

I growled, along with Edward, just loud enough for Stephanie hear. She took an automatic step back from the two of us. "Okay, no truth or dare." she said quickly.

"We could-" but I was interrupted by the front door flying open, Alice and Michelle walking in, with a sobbing Kayla behind them.

"What happened?" I shouted, louder than necessary.

"My-my-my fiancé, he g-got injured. He's in the hospital." she choked out between sobs. I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her, patting her back gently. She sobbed on my shoulder until Alice came back downstairs with Kayla's bag packed.

"She's leaving early. He apparently got into a car crash. He's in emergency care. He has three broken ribs and a concussion. They think he will be okay, but he keeps asking for Kayla. That's what the nurse told me when I answered Kayla's cell phone for her." as Alice said this it set Kayla off again. She sobbed into my shoulder again, this time, she was struggling for her breath.

"Shh, shh, Kayla. Breathe, just breathe." I commanded her and she calmed down a little.

I squeezed her shoulders one last time before I released her. She rushed out of the house with Alice in tow. Alice drove her to the airport to catch a flight home.

"Bella, I'm going to go call my husband. This has got me paranoid, you know how I am." Michelle told me and I nodded. She ran up the stairs and as soon as she closed her door I heard her dialing on her cell phone. I walked over to where Edward was standing and took his hand, twining our fingers together. I turned my attention back to Stephanie, who I had been talking to before this mess.

"Well, I think we should hang out with Michelle now." I suggested and we went up to get her.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We didn't do much, for each time we start would have fun, something would remind us of Kayla and what she's going through right now.

Michelle left a few days after that. Stephanie decided to stay a little while longer, for she didn't have a family to go home to. Stephanie and I have gotten closer than ever and she's even bonded with other members of our family. She was always interested in musical instruments, so Edward has began teaching her to play the piano. Stephanie even got along well with Rosalie. All it took was Stephanie commenting on Rosalie's car, which led to a two hour debate on which engines were better for certain types of cars. Stephanie loved cars like Rosalie did.

Today Alice was taking me shopping because she claimed we needed a "sister" day, as she put it. I agreed to go, I hadn't really spent any time with her in awhile. We walked through the mall hand and hand. We might have looked weird to people in passing, but this was just how we were. Part of the reason she held my hand through the mall is so I couldn't get away though.

She led me to many different shops, and actually let me help pick out my clothes. We were walking out to the car when she dropped everything she was holding and got that glazed look in her eyes. She was having a vision. I waited patiently for her to come back to the present, partially annoyed that she was causing a scene. Everybody who walked by shot weird looks at me and her for just standing there.

When she finally snapped back she looked at me with a worried expression. "What Alice, what did you see?" I frantically asked her, worried Edward may be hurt.

"They're coming again. They found out. They're coming Bella." she breathed. I instantly froze. I knew who she was talking about the second she said they're.

"When are they coming, Alice?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow, I didn't see it before, I wasn't looking. I should have been looking. This vision just came to me on its own. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have been looking." she said in a pain stricken voice.

"Its fine, but we need to get back, warn the others." I told her. She began picking up her backs and we rushed to the car. We drove back to the house at a deadly speed.

I shot out of the car and ran inside the second we got there, leaving all my bags in the car.

"FAMILY MEETING! NOW!" Alice and I yelled as loud as we could in union.

Everybody ran into the room, scared at why we would have that tone in our voices. Edward came in with an expression that matched mine and Alice's, he must have read her thoughts.

"What's your problem? I could have heard you if you whispered." Emmett grumbled.

"Emmett, this is serious, everybody, dining room table." Alice said in a harsh tone she rarely ever used.

Everybody feared Alice when she was mad, so they all ran into the dining room, not pausing once. Stephanie was already sitting in there with Jake, Seth, and Ness, eating. We all surrounded the table and Renesmee crawled onto my lap when I sat down next to her.

"Alice, Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked us.

"The Volturi. They're coming tomorrow." Alice said, looking a million miles away.

"Is there going to be a fight?" Emmett asked, excitement hinted in his tone.

"Not that I see, but it's about the human." Alice said, looking over at Stephanie who was now sitting wide eyed in her chair, barely breathing.

"Stephanie, we promise we will not let anything happen to you. We can protect you if they come." Esme said, no fear in her voice.

"What is 'the Volturi'?" Stephanie whispered.

"They are vampire royalty basically. They keep the vampire world in order." Carlisle explained. Stephanie just nodded her head.

"We need to make a plan" Alice announced.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews are immensely appreciated! **


	8. Confronting Issues

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the genius that invented Twilight, not me. (goes and sobs in corner)**

**Chp. 8**

_**Confronting Issues**_

**BPOV**

We now stood in the clearing, not one of us had been back since the day there was almost a battle two years ago. I had my shield protecting everybody here, even the line of wolves behind us.

"We have exactly twenty-seven seconds" Alice informed us, looking distant.

We weren't scared this time, only scared for Stephanie. Alice told us that only Aro, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Renata would be coming. She said there was another vampire we didn't recognize tagging along as well. She said they weren't looking for a fight, just confronting some issues. We wouldn't let anything happen to Stephanie, but they may make her choose between vampire life or death.

They emerged from the trees-interrupting my thoughts-in a perfect line. Half of the line went left, and half went right until they made a straight line directly facing us. We stood there, unsure of what to do. Aro emerged from his place in the line, with Renata in tow, placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

"Greetings Cullens, it seems as if I am always finding you breaking the rules these days." he said, clearly unhappy.

"We were in the wrong about this Aro, and I'm sorry. She is very smart, and she didn't believe our lies." Carlisle tried to reason with him.

"My fortune teller, Amelia tells me that you indeed, did not tell the human on purpose. But you must be more careful, friend." Aro said, his anger fading away.

"I did receive notice that this human holds a lot of potential in our world, she really is a remarkable talent" he said, staring intently at Stephanie.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you see, dear Carlisle, I have a few new members of my guard. Amelia, as I mentioned before, is a fortune teller much like little Alice over there" he gestured to Alice. "Amelia is the one who informed me of the human, but it is our newest member of our guard who told me about Stephanie's great talent." he said, his eyes flashing back at Stephanie again.

Stephanie's power must be great, for I have never seen Aro look like he wanted something so badly, not even Alice.

"No two powers can be the same, how does Amelia's power work?" Carlisle questioned him.

"Amelia's power is not as great as your precious Alice's." he paused to smile at Alice who glared at him. "Her visions are different. She can't control when she gets visions, they come to her at random. She only sees flashes of her visions, she can't get a completely clear picture." he told Carlisle, never taking his eyes off of Alice since he had looked in her direction. A low, menacing sound erupted from Jasper's throat.

"Who is that over there, I don't believe I recognize him?" Carlisle asked, momentarily distracting Aro from his gaze that rest upon Alice.

"He is what I would like to call, a Vampire Teller. He can sense what other people's powers are, human or vampire. His gift is different from Eleazar from Denali. William over there can sense their powers without having to be near them." he pointed to the guy we didn't recognize in the line and continued on "If I were to show him a picture of, say Edward here, he would know what his power is, and how it works, down to every detail. He is a very honored and respected member of our guard." he informed us proudly.

He motioned for William to step forward. William did as he was told, and was at Aro's side in an instant.

"So, what Stephanie's gift?" Edward asked this time.

"William, explain to Edward her gift." Aro ordered him.

"She is a woman of many talents, it's actually quite impressive. She has two powers that I can identify, but her mind is a bit shielded, so I can't be sure. I sense that she has the power of invisibility. She can make herself or others invisible for long periods of time. Her other power works like a shield. Her shield manipulates the mind powers that are thrown at her. She cannot protect others with her power as your wife can though." he said to Edward, then glanced at me. Edward growled when he looked at me, but he acted as if he didn't notice.

"What do you mean by 'manipulates'?' Carlisle questioned him apprehensively.

"Well if little Jane was to try and attack Stephanie with her powers, Stephanie could take control of that amount of power. She couldn't take over Jane's power, just keep the amount Jane attacked her with. Then, she could attack Jane or anybody else around her with it. She cannot hold onto powers she receives for long. It weakens her each time she is in possession of another power." he told us.

Aro had been staring at Stephanie the whole time William was talking, just admiring her. He went over and motioned for William to get back in line.

"We would love to have her as a member of our guard, she would be just the person we are looking for." he said in an extra cheery tone.

"Would you be interested, Stephanie?" he asked her.

"Uh...no thank you." she mumbled, her eyes looking toward the ground.

"Well, we will not except no for an answer my dear. See, you are the perfect addition to our guard. We simply have to have you." he said to her in a very calm voice that still managed to sound threatening.

"She said she didn't want to." Edward defended her.

Aro looked over to Edward and they engaged in a stare down. After a few minutes Aro spoke. "Ah, then we will be leaving now. But as you know, there is a consequence for every bad decision." he said, and with that he turned and motioned for his guard to leave.

We watched as they left, none of them looking back once. I felt uneasy about his last statement, I didn't exactly understand what it meant.

"Edward, what was he thinking?" Carlisle asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"He was blocking his mind. It was very annoying." he told Carlisle, then walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"What did he mean by his last comment?" I asked him, truly curious.

"I'm not for sure. His mind didn't tell me anything, and neither did any members of the guard's minds. They all have great skill in blocking their thoughts." he was agitated.

"I don't see any of them planning on attacking." Alice said as she walked over to stand next to me.

Stephanie hadn't moved a muscle since their arrival and was currently staring at the point from which they were last visible. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She was still frozen in place.

"Ar-are they going to kill me if I don't join them?" she choked out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We would never let that happen, I can assure you" Carlisle said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Okay" she whispered.

We walked all the way back to our house, Rosalie on one side of Stephanie, me on the other, with our arms linked together. Alice came beside me as we were walking and linked her arm in mine. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I felt left out" she said in a mock sad voice, which caused the whole family to laugh, even Stephanie. Maybe the Volturi would leave us alone, but something about his last statement made me think otherwise.

**This is a bit short but the next chapter is too long to blend them together. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the Volturi in this story. They will have a bigger part in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**--edwardlover10**


	9. Taken

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**Chp. 9**

_**Taken**_

**BPOV**

I sighed, relieved that my trip to the grocery store was over.

As I was walking to the Volvo, I stopped dead in my tracks. A scent was coming from behind the store, a vampire. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it. I darted the groceries for Stephanie to the car and ran behind the store. If there were any vampires behind there hunting people in this area, I would need to ask them to leave.

Nobody was behind the store when I walked around, and the scent was gone. I would have to mention this to Carlisle once I got home. I was about to turn around and leave until a big arm wrapped around my arms, restraining me. Another hand was placed over my mouth. I supposed it was so I couldn't scream, but it's not like anybody could help me.

I struggled in this person's arms until out of nowhere my entire body fell limp. The only thing I could move was my head and eyes, but I continued to try and struggle. It was of no use, my body couldn't move an inch.

A tall, older looking vampire I didn't recognize stepped in my line of view and held up his right index finger in front of my face.

"Now, now Isabella, settle your self down. It will be easier for me if you don't try to move your body, for it will do no good anyways." He spoke in a deep, yet soft voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded of him.

"Watch your language Miss Cullen" he said in a stern voice.

"That's Mrs. Cullen" I snapped back at him.

"You better tone down that attitude before you regret ever speaking at all." He threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you" I tried to say in a powerful voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you" was all he said before motioning who ever it was holding me up to follow him.

I couldn't feel what was happening, but I could see that I was being thrown over the person holding me's shoulder. I caught a glimpse of who was carrying me, but I didn't recognize whoever it was.

We ran for two days straight. I kept my eyes closed the whole way, just thinking about my husband, my daughter, my family. We came to a halt and I snapped my eyes open.

We were in a clearing of some sort. I was set on the ground as soon as we stopped. I was laid off to the side of the clearing in the dirt. I could hear a cell phone being flipped open, and someone dialing a number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end picked up after one ring. I could only faintly hear what the person was saying, but I couldn't recognize who it was, I was too far away.

"Were trapped by the sun. We can't go any further until nightfall" the man who spoke to me earlier said.

"Dammit Zane, if you would have gotten her earlier than you wouldn't have to wait." The other voice yelled.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it perfectly so the fortune teller wouldn't see" the man named Zane spoke to the other person. He said fortune teller, he must know about Alice. I hope she would see me.

"Yes I know that, but it's very frustrating all the same." The voice spoke.

"We will be there in less than ten hours, okay?" Zane asked.

"That is fine, did you cover your tracks?"

"Yes, there is no scent left at all"

"Good. Have you informed her of the details?

"No, not yet"

"Wonderful. Don't tell her anything." And with that the line disconnected.

I didn't understand what that conversation meant, but I knew it couldn't be good.

I heard light footsteps coming my way and saw that I was being moved. I was set up in a sitting position off to the side of the clearing against a log so I wouldn't fall over.

"Hang tight dear, we will be here for quite a while." Zane told me from the somewhere in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I call my husband, my family? I have to let them know I'm okay." I begged. A word hadn't been spoken for three straight hours.

"You take me for a fool, don't you Isabella?" he asked, but didn't give me time to respond. "Well, guess again. If I let you call, you will just tell them what happened and what path to follow to get to you. And, we couldn't have that, now could we?" he spoke his last question in a sickly sweet voice that deepened my hatred towards him.

"No, I swear, I won't, just let me call" I begged again. Edward would be having a heart attack right now, in more ways than one.

"I said no, now stop asking me, it is quite annoying" he said curtly, silencing me.

He walked over into my line of sight and started pacing directly in front of me. The other man had gone running into the woods to pass time, and I could hear his footsteps in the distance.

"What to do, what to do" Zane breathed, not talking to me.

"I've got something for you to do." I spoke in a monotonous voice.

"And what would that be, dear?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Let me go" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"What have I told you about speaking to me that way Mrs. Cullen?" he said through tight eyes.

"Let. Me. Go." I said each word slowly, almost shouting them.

His eyes burned with rage. He walked directly in front of me and forcefully slapped me across the cheek. I let out a small whimper, he was pretty strong.

"Nobody disobeys me. You better learn that quickly." He ordered.

We stayed in the clearing until nightfall like Zane had said. I was thrown over the mystery person's shoulder again and we took off. My body still had no feeling so I probably looked dead slung over his shoulder. I closed my eyes again, it's not like I didn't already know where I was going.

I felt as we slowed to a walk, but I kept my eyes tightly shut. We went through several doors and now stood still.

All of the feeling seeped back into my body, and I stretched.

I was then thrown to the floor, but didn't get up. I just laid there, not moving. Maybe if I don't cooperate, they will leave me alone.

"Bella, please get up" I recognized the voice at once.

I stood up with my eyes closed, I already knew perfectly well where I was at, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Open your eyes dear." Aro's voice commanded me.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see several blood red pairs of eyes staring intently at me. I sighed, I was in Volterra.

**Thanks for reading, it was a short chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to add to it. I like this chapter a lot, so I hope you do too! Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Piecing It Together, and Plotting

**Okay, just to clear this up. Somebody pointed out to me that Bella would notice if she went on a plane. But in my story however, they didn't go on a plane, that's why it takes longer to get where they're going. And yeah I guess they would have to run on water to do that, but oh well. Anyways, here's chapter ten, part 1 & 2, so I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**R&R and I will give you an imaginary Edward. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yadda, yadda, yadda. **

**Chp. 10**

_**Piecing It Together**_

**EPOV**

I was out hunting with Emmett, Renesmee, and Rosalie while Bella went to the store for her human friend. I caught a few elk, and a mountain lion. As we were running home my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the caller I.D. and sighed.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Edward, I just saw something" Alice informed me.

"Really? Who would have thought?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious, it's about Bella." I froze in mid run. The others ran ahead of me, and had to loop back around to see what was going on.

"What's the matter dude?" Emmett asked, but I just held up my index finger.

"Alice, tell me what you saw." I was worried now.

"I don't know exactly, that's what scares me." She was just as worried as I was.

"What did you see?"

"I saw her go behind the grocery store, and somebody just grabbed her from behind. They did something to her body, because it went completely limp. That's when my vision disappears, it just stops." She sounded like she was implying something.

"Alice, di-did…." I trailed off as a sob emitted from my chest.

"No, they didn't kill her, she's fine, just stolen." Alice said quickly as she knew what I meant.

"Are you sure, did you see her alive?" I spoke harshly, but nothing else mattered when it came to Bella.

"Yes, but it's all blurry. She isn't dead." She said in a tone that matched mine.

"You need to head to the grocery store, try to pick up a scent. I will meet you there with Jazz and Carlisle." She said and I snapped my phone shut.

"Rosalie, take Renesmee home. Emmett, come with me" I ordered my now confused family in front of me.

"Why, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, worry in her voice.

"I don't exactly know, I'll explain later." As I said this I glanced at my daughter and back to Rosalie let her know that I didn't want her to know anything yet.

"But come on, we have to move!" I shouted and took off in the direction of the store.

When we got to the grocery store, I noticed that my car was still sitting in the parking lot, with grocery bags inside. There was no trace of Bella ever being here besides the car. I couldn't even pick up on here sent from anywhere, even the car didn't smell of her.

Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle arrived then.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I had been looking for Bella's future, but there was no sign that she would be in danger until it happened. I'm the worst future seer in the universe." Alice spoke glumly as she walked over to be and embraced me in a small hug.

"It's fine, we just need to find her" I replied in an almost dead voice.

I was nothing without my Bella. When she had to leave my side for any reason, she took half of myself away with her. I would, no I need to find her. Whatever it takes, I would get her back.

"Do you want to split up? Go in different directions to try and pick up her scent?" Jasper asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, Emmett, go south. Jasper and I will go west. Edward, go north, and Carlisle take east" Alice barked out orders.

We searched for hours on end, but none of us could pick up any sign of Bella. It was as if she fell of the face of the planet.

I imagine that she's scared right now. Anybody that even thinks of hurting her, I will tear to shreds. What if she is hurt? What if whoever kidnapped her left her alone somewhere? What if she's lost? What if Alice wasn't correct and she was- but I couldn't bear to think the rest of that thought. For if she were dead I wouldn't be able to live with myself. For this time, I could have prevented her death, protected her. This was my fault.

If only I would have gone with her, I could have prevented this. After the Volturi incident, I should have been more careful.

That one thought was all it took for me to piece it together. Volturi. They were the ones who must have captured Bella. They had the power and knowledge to capture Bella without Alice's notice.

I flipped open my phone and dialed so fast a human wouldn't have been able to see.

"Hello?" Alice's musical voice rang into the receiver.

"I figured out who it was." I said to her before hanging up the phone. She would know where I was headed.

**Chp. 10**

_**Part Two**_

_**Plotting**_

**BPOV**

"Why the hell am I here Aro?" I asked aggressively.

"Oh Bella, had I not told you before that every bad decision had its consequences?" he asked innocently.

I just glared at him.

"You see, we really need your human friend's powers, and this was the only way we could get it" he stated.

I was still unresponsive.

"We have taken you in hope that your family will come to an agreement with us. You see, if they hand your friend over, then they can have you back" he spoke with amusement.

"That is- that is just sick!" I screamed at him.

"Settle down. If they really want you back, than you should be out of here soon enough" he said calmly.

"Please Aro, you know they won't do that." I pleaded with him, but it was of no use.

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am. I have high respect for you and your family, I never wanted it to come to this. I just-"

I cut him off "Oh what? You didn't want to have to kidnap me? Save it for somebody who cares Aro." I said furiously.

"No, I did not want to kidnap you. But soon enough this shall all be sorted out." He said.

I sighed, frustrated, and asked "What am I supposed to do here, sit and stare at the wall?"

"No of course not. You are welcome to do anything you please at your stay here in my home. You are our guest, not prisoner." He spoke like it was a good thing.

"Where am I to stay?" I muttered, still mad.

"William, show her the room she will be staying in" Aro ordered.

"I have to leave now. Enjoy your stay here, Isabella." he said as he walked out of the throne room.

"Follow me" William ordered, which startled me.

I didn't realize he was directly behind me.

He walked through a series of large wooden doors and down many hallways.

"Who was the guy who carried me here?" I asked as he stopped at a smaller dark brown door.

"His name is Gregory. He has no powers, just a very good fighter. This is your room, I will let you be now" William said in a cheery voice as he spun on his heel and walked back down the narrow hallway.

I walked through the door to my new room and gasped. I was beautiful. It had a gray stone floor and a colossal wooden bed that matched the wood of the door. The bedding consisted of deep red and dark golden colors blurred together in intricate patterns. The room had an armoire and a vanity on one side of the room. On the opposite wall was a collection of books that rivaled the amount in Carlisle's study. On the east wall was where my bed lay, and directly across from it was a flat screen TV that I knew I would never use.

My eyes focused on the phone in the far corner of the room. I zoomed over to it and dialed Edward's cell phone number, but there was only a dial tone. I sighed and put the phone back. I had no way to get out of here.

The next hour was spent looking around the Volturi castle. Even if these were our enemies, I had to admit that their home was beautiful. As I was walking I knew somebody was following me, but I didn't acknowledge them.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I spun around and pushed away who I found to be William with his arms around me. I growled at him, but he didn't let go.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I roared at him.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come to see how you were doing" he said as innocent as he could.

"Yeah right, don't touch me." I tried to turn around and walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I thought I told you not to touch me" I yelled, my vision tinting red.

"Well I didn't listen. Come with me. I could show you a better time than that Edward guy ever could." He said smoothly, but it didn't impress me.

"You don't know Edward at all. I could never feel the same way I feel about Edward about anybody, do you understand that?" I was still yelling.

"What do you even see in him?" he challenged me, angry now too.

"Well I guess you'll never know because I'm leaving" I said as calmly as I could and walked away from him.

I returned to my room where I stayed the rest of the night. I really hope my family gets me out of here soon. I desperately miss Edward and Renesmee already. Most of my night was spent crying tears that would never come out. I need my family back. Through my dry sobs I plotted. I would find a way out of here, and soon.

**I'm not so sure about this chapter, but at least I got an Edward's POV in here. Thank you for reading. Clicking the little green button would make my day. So go ahead, tell me what you think.**

**--edwardlover10**


	11. The Scream

**Just want to thank all of my fabulous reviewers! I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate it! I get excited even if I just have one review. This chapter is a bit longer than the last couple I've posted, so I hope you like it. Well, I'm going to stop talking and get on with the story now, here you go!**

**Here's a special dedication to 2416jasper4ever for being amazing, and reviewing like seven times, that was wonderific. Haha, I just made up a word, cool. **

**Chp. 11**

**Scream**

**EPOV**

I got to Italy faster than I would have thought possible. I waited impatiently as the rest of my family made their way to Italy before doing anything drastic.

Our plan was for Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I to go see if we can go settle this out calmly. Jacob, Seth, Renesmee, Rosalie, and Esme had stayed behind at home to guard Stephanie if this was a trap.

We were just arriving into the throne room of the Volturi castle.

"Ah Cullens, it's a pleasure to see you again." Aro's sickly sweet voice sounded from across the room.

"Where's Bella?" I snapped.

"She's around here somewhere. But you aren't aloud to visit her until-" he was cut off by Alice.

"We know what the deal is Aro, I saw it" she tapped her finger to her temple a couple times.

"Then you already know about my conditions, splendid." He spoke as if this were a friendly gathering.

"We would never agree to it." Carlisle spoke up for the first time.

"Very well then, I guess your dear Isabella will have to stay here forever then." He threatened and was about to speak again until a growl escaped from my lips and interrupted him.

"Carlisle, I'm very sorry about all of this, but the human girl is extremely important to us and we need her." Aro said with fake sincerity.

"Can't you just let her go? I'll stay here instead, just leave her be." I pleaded with him.

"I'm afraid not Edward. Now Cullens, be on your way. We have no more business here." He shooed us.

We headed towards the door. I would find a way to get Bella out of here, or I would die trying. As we were leaving I heard a distant scream. I immediately froze. I recognized that scream, for it was a scream of an angel. My angel, my Bella. I spun on my heel -without thinking about it- and ran as fast as I possibly could towards the distant scream.

**BPOV**

I was in my room reading one of the many books in the massive collection in my room when there was a light knock on my door. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, so I just ignored whoever it was. I picked up the scent of the person behind my door. It was William. He kept knocking until he got impatient and barged into the room.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I'm supposed to watch you while Aro has an important meeting." I sighed and continued reading.

He came over and sat next to me on my bed, making our bodies touch together. I pushed myself off of the bed and sat in a nearby reading chair.

"I think I know why you don't like being near me." he said enthusiastically.

"If you think it's because I dislike you and you're rude than your correct." I said curtly.

"I think it's because you are attracted to me, but you don't want me to know. I think that's exactly why. You don't want to get too close in fear that you might actually like it around here." He said matter-of-factly.

"I can assure you that that isn't the reason." I was annoyed with him now.

"Oh, but I think it is." He said as he got up from the bed and stood directly in front of me.

"And I think that you want me." He said surely.

"Ew, I would never want anybody but Edward. Never for a million years." I growled.

"Maybe, but I want you, and I always get what I want." He said huskily.

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up from where I was sitting. He began assaulting my lips with his own forcefully, while I struggled to push him away. I shook my head and kept my lips in a tight line, but he only moved down to my neck. He pushed me onto the bed and pinned me down, still kissing my neck. As soon as my lips were free I screamed as loud as I could.

"Help me! Someone please help me!" I yelled and screamed.

Suddenly my door burst open, flying off of the hinges. Before I could see who it was, William was off of me and I was in another person's arms.

"Bella" a voice that I would recognize anywhere breathed.

"Edward?" I asked a bit confused, but threw my arms around his neck. I smothered every inch of his face and neck with kisses, any part of him I could get my lips on.

I reluctantly pulled back so I could look into his eyes which were now black with rage and lust. I felt a smile spread across my face, and he returned it with my favorite half smile of his.

I felt myself lean in to kiss him, but he was abruptly ripped away from my arms and thrown into a wall behind us.

"Get away from her!" William roared as he walked over to where Edward was now crouched.

William threw himself at Edward, but he lightly dodged his attack.

"What the hell do you think you were doing to my wife?" Edward said with fury clear in his voice. He grabbed William and pinned him to a wall by the throat.

"Just trying to show her a good time" William looked over to me and winked.

Edward was more furious than I had ever seen him. He started throwing punches left and right, only stopping to rip one of William's arms off.

The whole time this was happening, I was on the floor dry sobbing. After what felt like an eternity, I was reunited with Edward. I was crying pure, non-existent tears of joy.

Edward was about to rip off William's head when Aro, Felix, Demetri, Zane, and my family flitted into the room.

Felix and Demetri restrained Edward while Zane ushered William out the door.

"Be calm Edward, you're making me want to kill somebody over here." Jasper tried to speak calmly, but his voice came out strained.

"Get off of me." Edward shrugged out of Felix and Demetri's hold on him.

He began to walk towards me but was pulled back by Felix.

"I'm sorry, but Isabella is coming with us, and you will be leaving." Aro spoke with utmost confidence.

Edward turned his head slightly toward Aro to give the most frightening glares I've ever seen.

"I will not leave without her." He spoke in a very menacing voice, barely above a whisper.

"All you have to do is give us Stephanie, and you may take your wife and leave." Aro spoke in a warm voice.

"That will never happen." Edward growled.

"Very well then, you have five minutes to say goodbye to Isabella, we won't be listening. Then you will be escorted out." Aro spoke and motioned Felix and Demetri to follow him out.

I ran over to my family and embraced each one of them. Alice was the last and she was dry sobbing into my shoulder when she hugged me. She whispered "We'll find a way" over and over again into my ear. She blanked out for a few seconds, then shot Edward a look before exiting the room. Normally I would have asked what she saw, but right now I didn't care. We had two minutes left to say goodbye.

He ran over to me and crushed me into his chest while I dry sobbed. I looked up into his eyes -filled with anguish- and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I love you, more than anything else in the world. I'm so sorry." He spoke first.

I could barely make my voice come out. "I love you more."

He chuckled at that. "I doubt that."

I was about to say something else until his lips came crashing down on mine. As we kissed, I felt something slip into my pocket, but I could care less right now. This could very possibly be our last moment together, nothing would interrupt our goodbye.

I heard somebody step through my door, but I only pulled myself tighter to Edward, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Mr. Cullen, you must leave now." Demetri's voice sounded.

Edward sighed, his sweet breath washing over my face. He placed one last kiss gently on my forehead and walked through the door behind Demetri.

I broke down as I watched him leave. Half of my night was spent curled in a ball on my floor, doing nothing.

At about four in the morning I remembered that Edward had slipped something into my pocket while we were kissing. I fumbled around in my jacket pocket until I retrieved a very sleek, expensive looking cell phone. I recognized it immediately to be Edward's. I opened it carefully and saw that there was a text message.

It read:

_Bella, we are going to get you out of there. Don't call us unless you're far away from everybody, so they don't overhear. We can text message each other to make a plan for you to escape. I love you. –Edward._

My fingers danced across the keys as I quickly formed my reply:

_Edward, I don't want to put Stephanie in any danger, what are we going to do once I escape? I love you as well. I miss you terribly already and you've only been away for hours. Tell Renesmee I love her too. -Bella._

I sat in my bed, waiting for his next message. The phone buzzed and I opened it quickly.

_You don't know what it's like not having you around. We will get you back, we just need to figure out how. Are there any areas that aren't guarded very well? Or when do they let you out to hunt?_

I thought about what he had said and then it clicked.

_Every door is heavily guarded. The windows all can't open at all, they are not made that way. But there is this art room, it has a huge sliding glass door. I don't think they know that I know it is there, because there are no guards or cameras or anybody in there._

He replied back faster than I thought possible.

_When and where do you want me to be?_

I had to think about this. Should I wait a few more days to sneak away, maybe I could do it while they were feeding on innocent humans. They all got pretty distracted when that was occurring. I think they will be eating tomorrow –well, actually today- around five or six at night.

_Be outside the art room window at five thirty tonight. I have to go, I need to hide this phone before anybody comes to check on me. I will see you tonight. I love you._

His reply was short, but sweet.

_Goodnight my love. My heart is always with you._

I sighed as I shut the phone and slid it into a drawer on my bedside table. It was going to be a long day before Edward gets here.

After a few more hours in my room, I set off to find the music room. When I got inside I made a beeline to the grand piano in the far left corner of the room. I sat down on the enormous bench and pressed my fingers to the keys. Edward had taught me how to play a little, and I had nothing else to do. My fingers danced gracefully across the keys, playing something I didn't recognize. I let myself go as I played the music, not caring what it sounded like. I just felt closer to him when I was playing.

I had closed my eyes while I was playing, imagining being home with Edward and Renesmee again. I noticed that if I thought of happy things, my music sounded happier and more upbeat. But whenever I thought of something like missing my family, the sound came out dreary and glum.

When I opened my eyes I found William sitting beside me on the piano bench. Would he ever just leave me alone? I fought the urge to punch him in the face, only restraining myself by the troubled look in his eyes.

"What?" I tried to be calm so I didn't try to kill him.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Bella. I lost myself back there. I was caught up in the moment. Please say you forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." He begged me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed angrily. I still wasn't over what he tried to do to me. "Yeah whatever."

"I'm serious Bella. I guess you don't have to forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I just wanted to let you know that I truly am sorry. I crossed a line today."

"Yes, you did, you crossed a huge line! If it weren't for Edward being somewhere in hearing distance, you would have raped me! That is not something I can easily forgive William." I was about to lose it.

"I know, I know. I feel disgusted with myself. Bella, I never want to hurt you ever. I think I'm in love with you." He kept his eyes on his hands lying in his lap while speaking.

"In love with me? You haven't known me for more than a week!" I shouted at him.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I haven't been able to stop think-"

I cut him off. "Stop it, just stop! I don't want to hear it. It doesn't even matter, I'm married." I held up my left hand with my ring on it.

"I know your married, I just thought you might want to know." He said forlornly.

"Yeah well I don't. I don't care about some thing you think is love." I said harshly.

"Sorry, I'll just go." He sighed, closed his eyes, and got up. He walked slowly toward the door and shut it behind him.

I felt sorry for him, well, almost sorry for him. Even if he tried to hurt me, I still felt a bit of sympathy for the poor boy. I hated him though, that would never change.

I sighed inwardly and peeked at the clock on the opposite wall as where I'm sitting. It read 2:30, only three hours until I see Edward again. I decided I would pack a few things when I go. A few books, a change of clothes from my armoire and a pair of shoes I know Alice would adore. I also retrieved Edward's phone from my bedside table's drawer and added that to my bag.

I stowed my little runaway bag under my bed and waited as patiently as I could until I could see my angel again.

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are delightful!**


	12. Changing, and Running

**To answer SpazzyPrincess' questions, yes William is stronger than Bella, and there were guards in the hallways and very few windows, oh and her room had no windows at all. And if she were to break any of the windows, anybody near her would easily be able to hear and stop her. **

**And to answer 2416jasper4ever's question, William's arm grew back or reattached itself or whatever it is that the vampires do. **

**Disclaimer: Okay I kinda sorta forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter, so yeah, sorry Stephanie! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Chapter 12**

_**Changing**_

**Stephanie POV**

How did my life become so complicated so quickly? How did a simple visit to one of my best friends turn into such a disaster? Why do I have to keep screwing up my life?

I pondered all these questions as I paced back and forth in my room. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all went to rescue Bella from those creepy 'Volturi' vampires. It was my fault that she was even taken in the first place. Maybe if I wouldn't have tried so hard to figure out what was wrong with the Cullens, then they wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Stephanie dear, can I come in?" I heard Esme's soothing voice call out from behind my door.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

She came in and took a seat on the edge of my bed, a worried expression contorted her flawless face.

"Everything will be okay, we've been through worse." She said softly.

"What if it's not? What if someone gets hurt? It will all be my fault. This is all my fault." I said harshly, but regretted it instantly for using that tone with Esme. I went over and took a seat next to her, and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset." I murmured.

"Oh honey, I can't promise you that everything will turn out perfect, but we will make it through. You're family now." Her words took me off guard. I glanced up to see her smiling warmly at me.

"Thank you. You guys are the closest thing I've had to family in a long time. I appreciate it." I said sincerely.

She was about to speak until her phone buzzed in her pocket, interrupting what ever she was going to say. She swiftly took it out of her pocket and flipped it open, bringing it to her ear.

"Carlisle?"

She sat in silence for awhile, listening to whatever he had to say.

"Will it work?"

This time she paused only for a few moments.

"Okay, be safe. I will be waiting for your return." She said as she snapped the phone shut.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He said that Bella and Edward had made a plan for Bella to escape, but he didn't know the finer details. Alice just told him that the plan would work, but there might be some trouble. She said…well, she said-"

"What did she say?" I said anxiously, cutting her off.

"She said that you will have to choose….." she trailed off.

"Choose what? Esme, what do I have to choose between?" I was getting worried now.

"Life or death." She stated.

"What? What does that mean?" I was confused, of course I would choose life over death, why would she even ask?

"It means you have to choose between vampire life and death. I'm so sorry it has to be like this. It was never-"

"Vampire. I want to be a vampire." I said confidently, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this." She reached out and stroked my hair.

"I want to. I want to help. I will do something, run away on my own, anything. I just can't have them hurting you and your family anymore. This is about me."

I really wasn't sure if becoming a vampire was what I wanted to do, but I had to protect them. They had been nothing but generous and loving towards me from the start, I can't let them be hurt.

"When?" I whispered.

"Right now. You have to be done transforming by the time they get here." She said slowly.

"Okay." I squeaked, tears building up in my eyes.

It wasn't that I was scared of becoming a vampire, I wanted this, I think. It was just; I had never known anything but being human. I didn't know what I would be like in this new life, where this life would take me. But I had to be strong, I had to help in any way I could.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, I couldn't speak right now.

I craned my neck all the way back, and she bit down. At first I felt none of the pain that they had all talked about, but then it hit me, and it hit me hard. I screamed as loud as I could as the heat coursed all throughout my veins. It felt like I was on fire, burning, and nothing could be strong enough to put it out.

After a few hours, or maybe it was minutes, I lost consciousness and slipped away into a black nothing.

**BPOV**

_**Running**_

Around 5:15 I heard the guard bringing in the humans, it was almost time for me to make my escape. I decided to change into something more suitable to run in than what I was wearing. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, slipping on some tennis shoes last minute. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail and grabbed my bag from under my bed. I peeked at the clock again and it was now 5:28.

I walked as quietly as I could out my door, and down the long hallway. I silently opened the art room door, and sure enough, Edward was standing right outside the glass sliding door.

I opened it quickly and hugged him fiercely for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling away and taking his hand. We ran into the forest faster than we've ever ran before. After three minutes of running I realized that I had no clue where we were going. I halted, pulling him to a stop as well and spun him around to face me.

"What's the matter, love?" He said quickly, searching behind my head to for any signs of danger.

"Nothing is wrong, except…well….I have no clue where were going." He looked at me for several seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious that he was laughing at me.

"Nothing, nothing, I've just missed you. Come on, we have to keep going. I will lead the way." He said as he darted off again.

We ran for about 2 more hours until we were on the edge of the forest, near a town. I could hear and smell the humans nearby.

He grasped my hand again and pulled me into a dark alley.

I looked at him questioningly. "What are we doing?"

"We're meeting the others here. The guards are searching for you as we speak." My eyes widened, but he reassured me quickly. "Don't worry, they aren't going to be looking for you at home, they don't even know I helped you. As of right now, they don't have any idea how you escaped. Your scent was all over the castle and they haven't thought to follow mine, because I was there recently."

"Why aren't they going to look for me at home?"

"They think that you are trying to stay away from us, so that they will follow you, instead of going back home and after Stephanie again." His eyes flashed down to his shoes as he said her name, almost like he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding? Tell me now Edward or so help me, I will-" I started to say, but he cut me off. I didn't mean to be rude towards him, but I had to know what was going on.

"It's Stephanie" was all he said.

"What happened? Is she okay? Did she leave? Is she safe?" The questions poured out of my mouth frantically as I waited impatiently for an answer.

"She's fine, love. Well, she's a bit better than fine actually…" he trailed off thoughtlessly.

"Then what are you talking-" I was halfway through my sentence when I put two and two together. I considered it for a moment, while Edward stared at me attentively.

"Why?" I finally squeaked.

"She wants it. She wants to be able to help us." He said slowly.

"How will being changed do any good? What can she possibly do now?" I yelled. I was furious that she was dragged into this mess, and it was all my fault.

"She wants to go out on her own. Alice said she considered just joining the Volturi." He said apprehensively, no doubt worrying he would set me off.

"WHAT? NO, J-JUST NO! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! NO!" I began to dry sob. Edward slowly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly into his chest.

"Shh love, it will be okay." He began patting my back comfortingly.

"How can it be okay?" I wailed.

"It's my fault. She just came to visit me, and now she thinks she has to go and join the Volturi. The Volturi!" I screamed the last two words.

"This is not your fault. Do not even think of blaming yourself. If anything, it's my fault." He sighed.

I looked up at him as soon as he said this. "How can you blame yourself? You blame yourself for everything I do! This isn't your fault! Nothing I do is your fault, ever! Do you understand me?" I exclaimed, staring deep into his eyes so he would know I was serious.

"But it is. If I would have been listening more closely to her thoughts that day on the beach, then maybe she wouldn't have ever found out about vampires, and she would have left with the others. Then, maybe the physic Amelia wouldn't have seen her or her powers, and we wouldn't be here right now." He said glumly.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." I stated each word slowly and separately.

"But-"

"No buts, end of discussion." I gave him a look that shut him up immediately.

"Now, where are the others?" I asked, suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be here.

"They were waiting just a few minutes away from here. They heard every word we've said since we stopped running." I groaned.

Just then Alice popped through the trees, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Where do we go now Alice?" Edward asked her as she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"We can go home, but we have to take an alternate route. We have to go through this town, at a human pace of course. They won't look in any towns, just the surrounding areas, so we'll be safe." She explained, still hugging me.

When she let me go, Emmett scooped me up and crushed me to his chest, spinning us around in a circle.

"I'm so happy we got you out of there. Who else would I have to tease if you weren't around?" Emmett chuckled.

When he let go Carlisle gave me a kiss on the cheek and Jasper gave me a small hug.

We then strolled off into the town. I held Edward's hand and looked around at all the beautiful architecture. When we neared the edge of town, we started running again. We ran all the way back home at full speed, not stopping once, so we got home in a little over a days time.

I ran inside and was greeted by Esme, who gave me a brief, yet very tight hug, and a peck on my cheek.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked as soon as she let me go.

"She is upstairs with Rose." She said, as she made her way over to Carlisle.

I darted up the stairs towards Renesmee until I caught sight of her in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie immediately saw me and handed her off. I squeezed her tightly to me, but not enough to crush her.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you." I started kissing her little cheeks and forehead over and over.

"I love you too!" she giggled.

I felt two familiar arms wrap around us both, and I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down towards our daughter.

"We're together again." Renesmee sighed, content.

I smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Bella?" I heard an all too familiar husky voice ask from behind me.

"Jake!" I spun around and hugged his massive form.

He hugged me back just as tightly, and then I felt another person embrace me from behind. I turned in this person's arms to hug them back.

"Seth" I breathed.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard Alice's voice sound out from another room.

"What?" We asked in union.

"She's about to wake up." I completely forgot about Stephanie.

Seth let go of me at once and I rushed into the room where Stephanie was. I sat down in a chair next to her and placed her lifeless hand in mine. I felt Edward's presence in the room, but didn't turn to look at him. I kept my eyes glued to Stephanie's closed ones.

"She will open her eyes in 3….2….1…" Alice whispered from behind me, and right on cue Stephanie's eyes shot wide open.

**Ohhh cliff hanger! Okay, so I may need a little help. I have no idea what I should do with Stephanie and the Volturi. Suggestions would be lovely, and if I use your suggestion then I will mention it and let you take credit for the idea. Thanks for reading, and review please!**


	13. Choices

**Here is chapter 13. I'm kind of nervous about it, I don't really know if I made the right choice for Stephanie's character. Well, anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not and never will be mine; it belongs to the genius named Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chp. 13**

_**Choices**_

**Stephanie POV**

**Recap:**

"_Bella, Edward!" I heard Alice's voice sound out from another room._

"_What?" We asked in union._

"_She's about to wake up." I completely forgot about Stephanie._

_Seth let go of me at once and I rushed into the room where Stephanie was. I sat down in a chair next to her and placed her lifeless hand in mine. I felt Edward's presence in the room, but didn't turn to look at him. I kept my eyes glued to Stephanie's closed ones._

"_She will open her eyes in 3….2….1…" Alice whispered from behind me, and right on cue Stephanie's eyes shot wide open. _

**On with the story:**

The fire had seeped out of every area of my body except for my heart. I had learned quickly that screaming did no good, nobody would kill me like I had begged for them to do. The searing pain that was now in my heart was more intense and painful than any other part of the transformation. I could feel my body getting stronger, and I knew it was close to when the fire would go away.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard a muffled voice call out from somewhere around me.

"What?" I barely heard the response, but everything was starting to get clearer.

"She's about to wake up." The voice, who I recognized to be Alice's stated.

I heard several pairs of light footsteps coming towards the room I was in, and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. The fire was unbearable, as it was consuming the only living thing left in me. It beat furiously until it faulted a little and then gave out a last loud thump. Everything was completely silent. Nobody was breathing, not even me.

"She will open her eyes in 3….2….1" I heard Alice breathe, and as she said 'one' I opened my eyes. I sat up, taking in my surroundings. The first person I saw was Bella, well, it looked like Bella, but I could now see every single detail of her beautiful face.

I heard a quick fluttering heartbeat nearby, and two slower ones somewhere in the distance as well. My first thought was to run after it, but the second that thought was in my head, I was pinned down the bed I was laying in. My throat felt like sandpaper, like I hadn't had anything to drink in five years. I thrashed against the person holding me down so I could go after the scent, but another person, who I could now recognize as Jasper was holding me down too.

"Edward, Jasper!" I heard Bella exclaim in surprise and confusion.

"She heard Renesmee and the wolves' heartbeats, she was going to run after them." He explained.

"Get them out of the house!" I heard Jasper yell at somebody near the doorway. I continued to try and fight them off, but more people started holding me down until I couldn't move an inch.

"Stephanie, calm down. It's okay, they're gone." Bella cooed, rubbing my arm soothingly.

I could smell the blood in them getting further away from me, and it made my throat burst into flames. I closed my eyes.

"Stephanie, would you like to go hunting, it will help your throat." Carlisle's relaxing voice sounded from somewhere near me. I opened my eyes to see that Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Carlisle were all helping hold me down now.

I just nodded my head, I couldn't speak. "Okay, Rosalie, Emmett, go search the surrounding forest and make sure no humans are around." They both nodded and took off out the door.

I took in everybody's appearances, they all looked so different, yet completely the same. I felt immediately threatened by Jasper's appearance, he had many scars all along his body that I hadn't noticed when I was human. My lips curled back over my teeth and I growled at him, but he only tightened his grip on me. I felt bad, I didn't mean to growl at him, it was just instinct.

Rosalie and Emmett returned a few seconds later. "All's clear." Emmett saluted Carlisle.

"Alright. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, I want you all to accompany her on her first hunt. Keep a close eye on her, she won't have super self-control like Bella did." He said, and then left the room.

Edward had one arm, and Jasper had the other, while Emmett stood directly behind me, his hands on my shoulders as we walked out of the house. The others walked very close, none of their eyes left me for a single second.

Ignoring their gazes, I looked around me in awe. I could see everything, it was all clear. I could see every leaf on the trees, and every insect and animal in it. I could see every single blade of grass, and every particle of dirt. I could even see the dust in the air; I was amazed. I could hear everything too. I could hear a nearby stream, and I could also hear every single animal in the forest.

We approached a small clearing and they released me. Bella was the one to speak first. "Okay Stephanie. Close your eyes and listen." I did as I was told and I heard footsteps deep in the forest, a mile or so away. Before any of them could say anything more I darted in the direction of the deer. The second it came into view I was on its back and my teeth were in its neck, draining the blood. My thirst was nowhere near gone, so I listened for another animal and all too soon I had drank my way through 2 buck, and one mountain lion.

"Good job Stephanie." I heard from behind me. I whirled around before I knew what was happening, I was on top of them - growling. My eyes focused on the person below me, it was Jasper. I was then pulled off of him immediately.

"I'm so sorry." A soprano voice sang. I blinked a few times, before realizing that it was my voice that should have said that. "What?" I asked myself, hearing the voice again.

"Your voice changes when you turn into a vampire." I heard Edward's velvety voice say from behind me. I nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"How do my powers work?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, only you can figure that one out. I guess it will take awhile." He said.

I remembered exactly what William had said the day in the clearing:

"_I sense that she has the power of invisibility. She can make herself or others invisible for long periods of time. Her other power works like a shield. Her shield manipulates the mind powers that are thrown at her."_

So I have the power of invisibility and my mind captures and throws back mind powers. Hm, maybe if I try hard enough, I can make something invisible. I concentrated as hard as I could on a rock a few feet away from me. After a few seconds, nothing happened. _Turn invisible, Abra Cadabra, GO!,_ -I willed the rock to disappear, but much to my dismay, it was still visible.

Emmett tried to speak, but Edward held up a finger to silence him.

Wait, my other power. If Edward is reading my mind right now, then that must mean I can read his and everyone else around me's minds too. I listened as hard as I could, and then suddenly, I was hit with several voices at once.

I heard Edward's thoughts first. _Good job discovering how to use your first power. At least you don't have to hear these thoughts all the time._

_Hmm, she seems to have better control than a regular newborn, but nowhere near Bella's. She hasn't even had any mood swings yet. _I listened Jasper's thoughts.

_She is so beautiful! Oh, we have to go shopping soon! _–Alice, of course.

I looked over to Bella, - trying to concentrate on her mind - but like Edward, I couldn't hear her thoughts.

_Poor Stephanie, I hope she gets under control fast. _Emmett's thoughts shocked me. I smiled a bit when I read them though, they were sincere.

_Oh it will be so much fun to have her around the house nowadays. Finally, another girl that I can actually get along with. _Rosalie was smiling to herself as she thought this.

I felt Bella's shield pull back, and I hurriedly focused my attention on her to get a glimpse of what she was thinking. _Edward, why isn't she speaking? Is she okay? _He looked up towards the sky, then back down the grass, in what I was assuming was a nod to her.

"Well." I said to break the silence.

"I think Stephanie discovered how to use her shield powers, she just read all of your thoughts." Edward smiled proudly towards me, but kept going. "Jasper, hit her with some emotion. Stephanie, see if you can throw it back at one of us." We both nodded.

After a few moments I was suddenly very happy, ecstatic actually. I focused all of my attention on the big, bear-like Emmett, and suddenly he had an enormous grin plastered onto his face. "I think it worked!" he squealed. Yes, Emmett actually squealed.

We all chucked, and Jasper returned his mood back to normal. "Good job Stephanie." He congratulated me.

"Thanks." I was still amazed at the sound of my voice.

"Should we head home?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Wait. What about Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth? She is in no condition to be around them." Bella spoke up quickly.

"You're right. Uhh…." Alice trailed off.

I knew what I should do, but I didn't want to. I should just go to the Volturi, they won't stop until they have my powers anyways. But more than anything I wanted to stay here. I actually considered the Cullen's my family. They are the closest thing I've had to family in a long time. After contemplating my decision for a few milliseconds, I knew I had made up my mind. I would go to the Volturi.

"I know." I whispered.

"You know what?" Emmett asked.

"I know what I have to do." I couldn't look at any of them.

"No, you don't have to." Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"Listen, come back to the house. Renesmee can stay in La Push with Jacob and Seth for awhile. Just until you have enough control to be around her. Your control is better than an average newborn, you haven't even flipped out on us yet. Your mood has been calm almost the entire time." Edward pleaded.

I shook my head. "What if the Volturi come?" Alice was already shaking her head before I finished my question. "They're not."

"Not yet!" I yelled, but she shook her head again. "But how can you be sure? They kidnapped Bella without you noticing!" I shouted. Everybody winced as I said this.

"Please. You don't have to do this." Alice whispered, I could tell she was hurt by my last remark.

"We love you, you're family." Bella said from right behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at her, her face had one of the most heartbreaking expressions I've ever seen upon it. I knew right then I couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll stay. But just so you guys know, I can't promise I will stay here forever. I love all of you, but when the time comes, I will do what is right, not what I want." I muttered.

When we arrived back at the house, Esme pulled me into her arms. "Oh dear, I'm so happy you're staying." I hugged her back tightly.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Renesmee was with Jacob and Seth, and I got to spend time with my new family. I felt horrible to separate a child from her parents, it was just another reason that I shouldn't be here.

I had learned how to use my abilities quiet well, with the help of Jasper. I hadn't perfected them, but I was getting there. I even learned how to put a barrier on my thoughts so Edward couldn't read them. I didn't like him reading my thoughts, he might find out about my plan. My plan was to leave shortly, I knew that Volturi would be coming, and I couldn't let that happen.

I would do anything for my family, even if it meant I had to leave them forever.

**Just in case you're wondering, the family visits Renesmee everyday, only Stephanie doesn't go. I hope to have something very interesting happen next chapter, and I plan to write the chapter right now. Oh, and I don't plan on having many more Stephanie POVs, because I prefer writing in Bella's. Reviews are oh so wonderful, so make sure and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, then they are greatly appreciated. I have a bit of a writer's block, so it took me forever to think of what to write for this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. What the Hell?

**I want to give a special thanks to all of the reviewers for Complications. Here are all of the people who have reviewed more than once, and I am going to give you all a special mention.**

**2416jasper4ever, txchick02, .Jacob, Ally145, taylor, SpazzyPrincess, InEdwardCullen'sArms, Crivania, Noble Korhedron, and twilight-vamp-sis. **

**And a huge thanks to emmettlover24 for all the support she has given me. This story wouldn't have been written if not for her.**

**I'm so sorry if I forgot anybody. If you have reviewed more than once and you're not on that list, than please PM me and tell me so I can add you on here. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own Twilight, but neither do you. (: I stole that off of someone else's disclaimer but I don't remember who. **

**Chp. 14**

_**What The Hell**_

**BPOV**

"Calm down love, I'm driving as fast as I can without hitting people." Edward assured me.

"I know, I just really want to see Renesmee. We didn't get to yesterday because we went hunting, so I'm just anxious." I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"I'm anxious to see her too, but you're worrying me." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to calm down." I apologized.

Not much later we arrived in La Push, much to my pleasure. The second we stopped at Jake's house, I was out of the car and into his house, not bothering to knock. "Renesmee?"

Suddenly she appeared in the doorway, smiling. I ran over and scooped her up into my arms, kissing her forehead. "Hi Mommy." She yawned.

"Did you just wake up?" It was about eight-thirty. Strange, usually she wakes up no later than seven.

"Yeah, Jake let me stay up late to watch a movie with him and Billy, but I'm still tired." she answered groggily.

"Speaking of Billy, where is he?" I asked.

"Oh Billy, he's fishing." Her voice came out as more of a yawn.

I carried her over to the couch and sat down, snuggling her in my arms. She lay silently, falling back asleep. I listened for Edward, and heard him outside talking to Jacob. I ignored them after a few minutes, they were talking about cars. Instead, I lifted my daughter's hand, and put it to my cheek so I could watch her dreams. Right now she was dreaming about Jacob and her playing tea party. He was even in a dress with fake earrings and jewelry. I had to control myself so I wouldn't start laughing and wake her.

Her dream continued like that until Edward slipped in the door and sat next to me, holding his arms out so he could have a turn with our daughter. I reluctantly handed her off, but snuggled up to his side so I could watch her too. He threw his free arm around me, and we watched our daughter until the rest of the family came to see her.

Alice came in a half an hour later, waking Renesmee up in the process. "Hello, don't you just look darling? Sitting there with your arms all wrapped around each other, it looks like a Kodak moment to me." She sang as she danced across the room, snapping a picture.

Renesmee's eyes began to flutter and she sat up in Edward's embrace. "Good Morning, sleepyhead." Alice ruffled her hair.

"Morning….I'll be right back." She wriggled out of Edward's arms and walked into the bathroom.

Before she was back the rest of the family filed in, minus Carlisle. I assumed he was at work.

"Hey, who's your favorite uncle?" Emmett opened his arms as Renesmee walked back into the room and she flew right into them.

She took turns hugging the family. When everybody got a hug, she went in her room – followed by Alice – to get dressed. Today we were going hunting as a family.

We had been hunting for a few hours - just Renesmee, Edward and I – until it was time to meet up with the rest of the family in a small clearing not far away. We went hunting yesterday, but we had to go again for Renesmee's sake. She had been living off of human food for the past week and we knew it was hard for her. But she had been trying.

When we got there, everybody else was waiting for us so we could go onto the next activity of the day. We were taking Renesmee to the beach to play, along with Jacob.

However, as soon as we started walking towards our cars, Alice halted. "She's having a vision." Jasper announced, even though we had already figured that much out all by ourselves.

We watched her until she gasped back into reality. "Oh no." she mumbled.

"What, what's wrong?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Stephanie, she's leaving. Come on, we have to stop her before she leaves. She can't, she can't." Alice whimpered.

"Where's she going?" Esme asked, a look of pain touched her perfect features.

"The Volturi." Edward answered this time.

Without another word we raced off back to Jake's house. When we got there we could hear movement in the house, obviously Stephanie hadn't left yet. But when our cars pulled up, I heard several bags drop, and heard Stephanie's light footsteps run out the back door.

I zoomed to the backyard at full speed, grabbing Stephanie by the arm and spinning her around.

"Where are you going?" I all but shouted.

Her face looked deadly, I actually backed up a few steps when she opened her eyes. "Bella, I'm leaving. Where I'm going is none of your business." She said slowly.

"It is my business, and we already know you're planning on going to the Volturi. We won't let you!" I tugged on her arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She jerked her arm back, hurting my arm in the process. I let out a small whimper.

"Stephanie." I whispered so low that only she could hear.

"Goodbye Bella."

Without another word, not even an apology, she sped off. I watched as my best friend disappeared into the forest, or whoever that was – that was most definitely not the Stephanie I knew. I broke down right there, falling to my knees in the grass. Edward had me in his arms in an instant, patting my back trying to comfort me.

"Why is she doing this?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Why? Why did I have to screw up her life? Am I really that horrible? Anything I ever do always results in trouble." My voice was slightly muffled as my face was pressed into Edward's shoulder blade.

"Shh, don't say that." Edward's voice was serious.

Edward just held me like that for a while as I let it all out. He rocked us gently back in forth while humming my lullaby and whispering reassurances in my ear every so often. Everyone else had wandered back inside, giving me some privacy.

Finally when I settled down, I decided I needed to talk to Alice. "Alice?" She was by my side before her name barely passed my lips.

"She went to the Volturi, Bella. There's no way we can get her back now." She said morosely.

"We have to try. We have to do something. I'm going, I have to." I said confidently as I stood up from Edward's embrace.

"There's nothing you can do. Now that the Volturi have her, they'll never give her back and you know it. There's no use in going." She sighed.

"I am and it's final. I don't care if it's useless, I have to anyways."

"Good luck."

"Bella?" Edward's soothing voice asked from behind me.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming with you." He announced.

"Me too." Emmett shouted from inside.

"Me three." Rosalie. Wow that kind of shocked me.

"Me four." Jasper called.

Alice sighed but looked at me with determination in her eyes. "I'm coming too."

We were just now landing after the excruciatingly long flight. The second the plane doors opened I made a mad dash out into the terminal, followed closely by Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. It had been about a week since Stephanie had left. We had to wait this long to go because all flights were cancelled due to bad weather. We could have just as easily ran the whole way, but Alice saw that we would run into trouble with another coven of vampires by doing so.

We had to use the underground road to get to the Volturi castle, but unlike this time, I wasn't a frightened human, and I could actually see where I was going. When we arrived Aro arranged for the meeting to be in the throne room.

"Stephanie is out right now, she shall be back any minute though, but you're welcome to wait." Aro bounced down the hallway, leading us to the throne room.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all sat in their throne chairs as the guard members stood around them. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Aro gestured to a few couches in one of the far corners of the room. We politely declined his offer.

After twenty-four dreadful minutes, Stephanie strode in the room, holding William's hand. Wait what? William!

"William?" I asked aloud.

"Bella!" he ran over so he was a few inches away from me.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" he asked while grinning at me. Edward growled and wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"No." I mumbled. I still hated his guts.

He sighed longingly. "Damn. Oh well, I've moved on, as you can see." He winked at me.

I growled. "Jeez Bella, you'd think you'd be a little nicer to your best friend's mate." Stephanie strolled across the room, so she was standing only one foot away from me.

I was going to say something, but I noticed her eyes were a strange violet color. I stared at her for a few minutes, wondering what could have caused this.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that staring is rude, dear Bella?" she asked, snapping my attention back to her.

"Ah Cullens, I've missed you all, I really have." She smiled at the rest of our family. They all had similar looks of confusion on their faces.

"But, being here has changed me." She said slowly. "For the better." She smiled at me. "You see, I finally found my place in life. I finally belong. I never did belong to your coven, I was an outsider. I won't deny that I really did think of you guys as family, but I'm over it. I have a new life." She turned to look directly into my eyes. "A better life."

What had happened to her? Had she gone insane? This was not the girl we all knew and loved. The only person who could speak was Stephanie, my family was too shocked and none of the Volturi's were paying any attention to us.

"I discovered something about myself during my few short days here. And what is this you might ask?" she eyed us all before speaking again. "I learned that I had been stringing along in my pathetic human life. That I had no reason to exist. When I was in your coven I had no reason to exist either. But now I do. You see, I've had a taste of that power William was talking about that day in the clearing. You remember right?" she paused, but continued when nobody said anything. "Of course you do. Well guess what? I liked it. No, I didn't like it, I loved it, I needed to have more. So that's what I did, I got more powerful. At this rate, I will be the most powerful vampire in the entire world within a year's shot. But what I learned was that I didn't need you guys. I came here, still wanting to be a part of you're pathetic coven. But now, " she laughed a humorless laugh, "I've seen how weak and powerless all of you really are." She shook her head a few times, smiling to herself. Edward had to restrain me from jumping her, and Emmett was holding Rosalie back too.

It was Alice who spoke, although her voice came out as a strangled whisper. "How could you?"

"Oh is this where you give me the whole 'how could you do this after everything we've done for you' speech. Wow, do you really think that would change my mind? And I thought you were at least smart, but, I guess I was wrong about that too." She was smiling sadistically towards Alice.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about a lot of things. But I have been meaning to ask you something since I came in here Bella." I just glared at her. "I was just wondering how it felt to kiss William." I glanced at Edward and he looked like he was about to throw up. "You see, I've been wanting to kiss him for the past couple of days now, and well, seeing on how you have kissed him before, I was just wondering what it was like. Was it amazing?" Edward growled but she just glanced towards him before averting her eyes back to mine. "I bet it was. I bet it was about ten times better than –" I couldn't take it any longer. I ripped myself out of Edward's firm grip and launched myself at Stephanie.

I was hitting her everywhere I could, screaming profanities at the top of my lungs. "IGUGHH" I shrieked something unintelligible. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed as Edward pulled me off of her, I was still kicking and punching the air as he backed up. I tried in vain to control the sobs that took over my entire body. Edward turned me around in his arms and crushed me to his chest, but spun us around so both of us could still see Stephanie.

She got up off of the floor smiling at me. She walked up to me so her face was only inches away from mine, I could feel her breath on my face. She scoffed. "Wow. That little outburst was quite hilarious really. I'm glad I have a perfect memory because I wouldn't want to forget this." She chuckled.

"But I would like to thank you for this." She gestured to her immortal body. "If it weren't for your animal drinking family I wouldn't be here right now."

Just as she said this the violet color in her eyes disappeared, leaving a vivid red. I gasped. Her eyes had just begun to turn gold when she left us, but they were now bright red.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I? Let's just say my eating habits have changed a bit within the past few days."

My entire family was staring open mouthed at her. She looked us all up and down individually. "Oh don't tell me you're surprised. I'm shocked you didn't realize the second I walked in with the blue contacts." she rolled her eyes.

Aro walked over from his throne and stood next to her. "Stephanie, you're training is starting."

"Well, looks like I gotta go. See you around, Bella. Cullens." She said pleasantly and walked out the door, with William and Aro trailing behind her.

"You can let yourselves out." Aro called over his shoulder.

We all just stared at the spot where she was just walked out the door.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked after a few moments of silence.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Ah, but I have a bit of a dilemma. I am torn between two endings to this story. Should I roll with the Stephanie betraying them thing or make her good at the end. Leave a review telling me what you think is the better idea. Or if you have a third suggestion then please help me out! **

**Love you all,**

**edwardlover10.**


	15. New Life

**Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers, I really hope that you like this chapter! This chapter explains everything in the previous chapter, so I hope I did good.**

**Chp. 15**

_**New Life**_

**Stephanie POV**

I had made the decision to finally go to Volterra. I was packing my things while my family was out visiting Renesmee. As I was just adding the last remaining items to my bag, I heard several cars pull up. _Crap, _I thought to myself before dropping everything and sprinting for the back door.

I made it half way across the backyard before I was violently spun around. I turned and saw Bella, her hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" she yelled, glaring at me.

I masked my face into a fierce, emotionless look that actually made her back up a few paces. "Bella, I'm leaving. Where I'm going is none of your business." I spoke slowly so I wouldn't lose composure.

She reached for my arm again. "It is my business, and we already know you're planning on going to the Volturi. We won't let you!" her voice was determined.

I mustered up the deadliest voice I could. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I pulled my arm back, maybe with a bit too much force because she let a small whimper escape her lips. It took every bit of my control not to pull her into a hug and apologize for everything.

"Stephanie." She whispered. I could hear the hurt and betrayal underlying in her voice.

I avoided her eyes as I spoke. "Goodbye Bella."

I had to run away at that moment so I wouldn't ruin everything by telling her the truth. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back once. I could hear her sobs, almost causing me to change my mind, but I kept going. _I had to do this. _

I ran all the way to the airport, and got on the first plane to Italy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When I got off the plane, I walked at a human pace into the forest before I ran again. I pushed myself as fast as I could until I got to the forest surrounding the Volturi castle. I ran through the door and into what looked like a receptionist office. I walked towards the woman behind the marble counter.

"Hello, my name is Gianna. How may I help you?" she asked when I neared her.

"Uh, may I see Aro please?" I requested timidly.

"Right this way." She stood up and led me down a narrow passage way to a big wooden door.

She opened the doors and gestured me inside. I instantly held my breath when I walked in, you could smell the blood of their human victims from not too long ago. Aro took notice of me and got up from his throne to walk in my direction.

"Why hello Stephanie. What brings you here?" he didn't seem at all surprised that I was here.

"I…I would like to join you Aro. I want to join the Volturi." I couldn't look him in the eyes as I spoke.

"Well that's excellent! Let's celebrate, shall we?" he asked, overjoyed.

He led me into another room that held Jane, Alec, Felix, William and a woman I didn't recognize playing some sort of card game.

"I have wonderful news everybody!" he looked like he wanted to dance. "Stephanie has decided to join us! Isn't that wonderful?" his eyes were gleaming.

"Awesome!" Felix shouted, punching his fist in the air.

"Goodbye children." Aro called over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

"Welcome to Volterra." William shot up from his seat and kissed the top of my hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

The woman with long mahogany hair stood up and walked towards William and I. "Hello, I'm Heidi." She announced, holding her hand out.

"Stephanie." I forced a smile and shook her hand.

"Do you want to join us?" she asked, gesturing to the table of cards.

"What are you playing?" I was a bit intrigued.

"Poker."

"Oh, thanks, but I don't know how to play."

"We'll teach you, come on!" she dragged me over to a chair and shoved me down playfully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After two hours I finally gave up at trying to play poker, I was no good. But I did have fun. I was walking back to the throne room to ask Aro where I'll be staying when suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello." I heard William's voice from behind me.

I spun around to face him, but was momentarily distracted by the smile on his face. He cleared his throat, making me feel like an idiot for just staring like I did.

"Hi." I breathed.

He chuckled at the state I was in. "Care to take a walk with me?"

"Sure." Was all I could say.

We walked around the castle all night, just talking. I felt as though I could trust him for some odd reason. We exchanged stories of our past and he told me about how he was changed. He took me into a music room of some sort and started playing the guitar for me, while I played a little piano. I was nowhere near as good as Edward is, but I could play fairly well.

After a few hours playing, Jane came into the room. "William, lunch is here." She winked and walked out of the room.

He turned towards me. "You coming?" I shook my head. "Oh, come on. You're a part of the Volturi now, you have to at least try." He tried to persuade me with his voice.

"I-I can't, its not r-right." I stuttered.

"Try, for me." He looked deep into my eyes. I still shook my head, trying to avert my gaze from his. "Please? Aro would not be pleased if you were to decline."

"I-I can't." I stuttered again.

"Yes…you can. Try. You can do it….I know you can. They taste so delicious, you've never had anything like it." He reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Please stop." I pleaded half-heartedly, trying to look away.

"Come on. Nobody will ever take you seriously if you don't. Humans are worthless, so you're not really doing anything wrong anyways." His voice turned hypnotic and all I could do was nod my head.

He smiled. "There we go. Now, come on." He took my hand and led me to a room crowded with all of the members of the guard.

I couldn't look when the humans arrived. They looked so scared, a few were crying, while others where obliviously taking pictures and chatting animatedly. I tried in vain to control the sobs that were emitting from deep inside my chest. A few of the guard members started stalking towards the humans.

When the first one was bitten, the rest started screaming and trying to run away. I just stood in horror, watching the carnage. When William was done draining a few humans, he grabbed a young girl by the arm and pulled her over to where I stood.

"Here." He said, throwing the girl down at my feet. She was crying and pleading words in a language I couldn't understand.

I started shaking my head frantically. "No, no, no, no. I can't do it, William, I can't. No."

"You have to." Was all he said. He picked the girl up off of the ground and shoved her towards me. I caught her easily and stood her upright. She had stopped trying to fight and was just standing there with a tear-streaked face.

I looked deep into her pleading eyes and thought about all of the reasons I was here. I thought about how I was here to protect them. I had to do what I had to do for my family and that was all it came down to.

I leaned my mouth down so my lips were right next to her ear. "I'm so sorry." I whispered before my teeth tore into the tender flesh of her neck.

The second the taste was in my mouth, I couldn't control myself. I drained her quickly and grabbed the closest human to me before sucking them dry as well. It was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. There was nothing that could rival it. Just as quickly as I drained the first two, I drained another human. When I dropped the body of my third victim, I had realized what I had just done. I had a lapse in control. I threw the body away from me and fell to the ground, sobs overtaking my entire body.

I felt William kneel down beside me, trying to comfort me, but I shrugged him off. I got up and ran as fast as I could to a room, any room. Just anywhere but that room. I threw myself in a room that smelled faintly of Bella and locked the door behind me. I slumped down onto the floor with my back against the wall, just letting all my sobs come.

Not too long after I had went in here, William was knocking on the door. "Stephanie, come out please."

"No! No, I'm a monster!" I screamed at him.

"No you're not! Come out, please, everything's okay." He said gently.

"EVERYTHING'S OKAY?! EVERYTHING'S OKAY?" I screamed as loud as I could. "No, everything is not okay! I just killed a human….three to be exact! I'm a monster!"

"I'm a monster…..I'm a monster." I whispered over and over, my chest heaving from the sobs that just kept coming and coming.

William bust the lock and came into the room. He took one look at me and scooped me up into his arms, crushing me to his chest. I couldn't protest, the sobs wouldn't allow me to speak. So I just lay there all day and night, sobbing into his chest. The entire time William just whispered reassurances in my ear or stroked my hair, back, or arms. When I finally quieted down enough to speak I whispered the one thing I could. "Stop."

"What?" he voice sounded as if I just awoke him from a dream.

"Stop. Comforting. Me." I somehow choked the words out.

"Never." Was all he said as he pulled me tighter into his embrace.

He held me for a little while longer, just long enough until the sobbing had completely stopped. He then left the room so I could take a shower and get changed. When I was done with my shower, I just picked random clothing that was in the dresser in this room before throwing myself on the bed.

The bed smelled just like Bella. I snuggled up in the covers so I could be around her scent. I missed Bella, I missed the Cullens, I missed having a family. But this was for them. I would suffer for an eternity if it meant I was keeping them safe and happy.

I spent a few hours just remembering the days I had with the Cullens. I would be forever thankful that they let me into their lives and accepted me as a part of their family.

A knock at the door brought me back into the present and out of my day dreams. "Who is it?" I asked, not really caring.

"William. May I come in?" I just replied with a weak "Sure."

He walked into the room and sat on the edge of my bed, caressing my hair gently. "What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few minutes.

"My life." I answered simply.

"Oh." He nodded his head.

After several more minutes past by, I finally got up the courage to ask him the question I had been dying to ask every since he came in. "William?"

"Yes dear?" he smiled down at me lovingly.

"Will you….will you just….hold me? Like you did earlier?" I asked in a small voice.

"Your wish, my command." He scooped me off of the bed and set me gently on top of him. I rested my head on his chest, and listened to his steady breathing.

His scent was intoxicating me, he smelled wonderful. His scent reminded me of the rain and raspberries, it was exquisite.

"I don't want to be a monster anymore." I said slowly after a few minutes.

"You will never be a monster in my eyes." He answered simply.

"I can't drink from humans anymore. I don't want to be here. I want to be with my family. God, I miss them so much." I cried.

"Then why did you come here?" he questioned.

"To protect them." I knew I shouldn't be telling him this, but I felt like I could trust him.

"I see. I don't like to see you unhappy. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing can make it better."

He fell silent after that, but continued rubbing my back gently with one hand.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Where will we go?" I wondered out loud.

"Anywhere. I could take you shopping, you don't really have any clothes here. Or I could accompany you on your 'animal hunt' or any other place you want to go. The sky's the limit." His mouth turned up into a breathtaking smile that anyone would appreciate.

"Shopping." I could only utter a single word.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

William and I were walking back into the castle from our shopping trip hand in hand. The servants were going to be taking the bags back up to his, well, _our _room. We had decided that I would move into his room when we got back.

I guess there was one good thing that came out of running off to the Volturi, and that was William. I truly do believe I was in love with him, and I know he's in love with me, for he's expressed it several times in the past twenty-four hours.

Zane came out of nowhere and stepped in front of us both. "Aro told me to warn you. The Cullens are here." I froze. Zane stared at me for a few seconds before walking away.

"Come on, this will be fun." William tugged on my arm.

"What do I do? They can't know. They can't know I am here for them." I whispered frantically.

He thought about this for a moment. "Well, you could always be mean to them." I shot him a look. "No, I'm serious. If you're mean and cruel, they will think you're serious. Tell them you hate them and you've changed or something like that." He mused.

"Okay…yeah, that could work, I guess." I breathed in deeply through my dead lungs.

"Ready?" he asked after I took a few deep breaths.

All I could do was nod my head. We walked towards the throne room, and I grabbed his hand while trying to compose my face. As we neared the door I changed my pace, speeding up slightly.

When I walked into the room I heard Bella's bewildered voice. "William?"

He let go of my hand and ran over to her. "Bella! Have you forgiven me yet?" I could see a heart warming smile appear on his face.

A low rumbling noise emitted from deep in Edward's chest, and he wrapped one of his arms possessively around Bella's waist as she mumbled, "No."

William sighed. "Damn. Oh well, I've moved on, as you can see." He winked, signaling me to come over there. Bella growled, but I made my way over there and took William's hand again.

"Jeez Bella, you think you'd be a little nicer to your best friend's mate." I accused in mock hurt.

She looked as if she was going to say something, but instead she just stared me straight in the eyes. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that staring is rude, dear Bella?" I tried to focus her attention back on the conversation.

I noticed all of the Cullen's expressions just then. "Ah Cullens, I've missed you all, I really have." I smiled at their confused faces.

This was the hard part. "But, being here has changed me." I started speaking slowly. "For the better." It hurt, but I looked towards Bella and smiled evilly at her. "You see, I finally found my place in life. I finally belong. I never did belong to your coven, I was an outsider. I won't deny that I really did think of you guys as family, but I'm over it. I have a new life." I turned to look Bella directly in the eyes. I could see the pain, and it took all of my control to keep my composure. "A better life."

"I discovered something about myself during my few short days here. And what is this you might ask?" I looked them all in the eyes, searching for an answer. "I learned that I had been stringing along in my pathetic human life. That I had no reason to exist. When I was in your coven I had no reason to exist either. But now I do. You see, I've had a taste of that power William was talking about that day in the clearing. You remember right?"

I paused for effect. "Of course you do. Well guess what? I liked it. No, I didn't like it, I loved it, I needed to have more. So that's what I did, I got more powerful. At this rate, I will be the most powerful vampire in the entire world within a year's shot. But what I learned was that I didn't need you guys. I came here, still wanting to be a part of you're pathetic coven. But now, " I laughed with self-hatred, but to them it would seem as though I was mocking them. "I've seen how weak and powerless all of you really are." I shook my head, smiling, when really I wanted to kill myself right here and now. I could see Rosalie and Bella trying to escape their husband's grasps so they could attack me.

Alice stepped forward a little. "How could you?" she asked me in a broken whisper. The look on her face broke my heart right there, but I had to be strong, _for them._

"Oh is this where you give me the whole 'how could you do this after everything we've done for you' speech. Wow, do you really think that would change my mind? And I thought you were at least smart, but, I guess I was wrong about that too." I forced my face to smile sadistically at her.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about a lot of things. But I have been meaning to ask you something since I came in here Bella." The next line I was about to say was painfully cruel, but I had to make them think I hated them. "I was just wondering how it felt to kiss William." I couldn't bear to look her directly in the eyes, so I stared at her forehead. "You see, I've been wanting to kiss him for the past couple of days now, and well, seeing on how you have kissed him before, I was just wondering what it was like. Was it amazing?" Edward growled, but I just glanced at him. "I bet it was. I bet it was about ten times better than –" Bella had lost it. Before I could finish my sentence she pummeled me. I knew what William had tried to do, and I knew he was truly sorry about it. He was trying to be a better man now, for me, so I forgave him.

She was on top of me, throwing repeated punches on every part of my body she could get her hands on. She was screaming, but I couldn't understand what she was saying, not even with my vampire hearing. As Edward pulled her away from me, she screamed words that cut so deep I had to control the sobs that wanted to escape me. "I HATE YOU!" she was punching and kicking the air as Edward yanked her back, but he just hugged her tightly to his chest. He turned their bodies slightly so they could both see me.

I masked my face before I got up off of the ground and walked towards her smiling. I stopped just inches from her face and scoffed. "Wow. That little outburst was quite hilarious really. I'm glad I have a perfect memory because I wouldn't want to forget this." I forced myself to laugh.

"But I would like to thank you for this." I gestured to myself. "If it weren't for your animal drinking family I wouldn't be here right now." As I finished my sentence I felt my contacts dissolving and she gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I? Let's just say my eating habits have changed a bit within the past few days." All of the Cullens were gaping at me.

I took this as an opportunity to remember each one of their faces. "Oh don't tell me you're surprised. I'm shocked you didn't realize the second I walked in with the blue contacts." I rolled my eyes at them.

Just that second Aro got up and walked over to me, sensing that I needed an escape soon. "Stephanie, your training is starting." He lied.

"Well, looks like I gotta go. See you around, Bella. Cullens." I walked out the door as fast as I could without looking abnormal with Aro and William trailing behind me.

I faintly heard Aro speaking to them or any of the voices after that, I just ran. I ran all the way to William's room without looking back once. He followed silently.

When I got inside I threw myself on the bed, letting the sobs - that I had been so desperately holding in – out. William held me the entire time, as he had before. I cried for two and a half days straight, not moving from my position once.

After I had quieted down some, there was something important I needed to tell William. "I-I love you." I whispered between sobs.

"Shh, I love you too sweetheart." He cooed.

"Bu-but the w-way I acted. I…I was so…h-horrible. I am a h-horrible m-m-monster." I stuttered, trying to catch my breath which was coming in gasps.

"It's okay, everything's okay. I will help you. Please, just don't be upset anymore, you're killing me. We can find a way. I _will_ find a way for you to be happy again." He vowed.

"What?"

"I will do anything for you to be happy. I'm going to find a way for that to happen."

**So, how do you like it? Did I do good? bad? horrible? Tell me what you think! **


	16. Life Goes On

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for that huge paragraph thing that was at the bottom of this chapter the first time a posted it. I'm pretty sure I fixed it this time! Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

_**Life Goes On**_

**BPOV**

Not one word was spoken during the entire plane ride home. I had to concentrate with everything I had in me not to break down. So far, it wasn't working very well with any of us. Every so often I would hear a sob from someone in our family, but it was getting harder as the plane ride grew longer.

I just don't understand what happened. She had been happy with us….right? I thought she loved us like we loved her.

And she loves her life with the Volturi? William's her mate? She drinks human blood? Where did my best friend go? That was not her. I can tell you that much. I never understood the workings of her mind, but maybe she thought this was right. She had said she loved us as her own family, maybe she was just trying to protect us. But human blood? I don't think she would have taken it that far if going to the Volturi really was to protect us.

_Don't fool yourself Bella, she wants to be a part of the Volturi. She never wanted to be a part of your family. _A voice in the back of my head screamed at me.

Suddenly, I was in the air, being carried off of the plane. I looked up to see Edward. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I called your name several times, but you were in a daze of some sort." He answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

"It's okay, love, you have a lot on your mind." His mouth pulled up at the corner, turning into a crooked smile. God, I loved this man. I rested my head on his shoulder, allowing him to carry me with no protest.

"I don't understand." I breathed after a few minutes.

"I don't either, she had her mind blocked. I'm so sorry." He whispered the last three words.

"That wasn't her, it couldn't be. She isn't like that. Is she? What happened to my best friend?" Alice came beside me and took my hand as I started to sob. It probably looked awkward to people with Edward still carrying me, but that didn't matter right now.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I couldn't see her before we went. I could have warned you if I saw." She began sobbing too. I wiggled in Edward's arms and he set me down.

I embraced Alice, whispering to her. "It's not your fault. It's hers. If she doesn't want to be a part of our family, well then screw her." It hurt me to say this, but right now all I cared about was cheering Alice up. She has been beating herself up about not being able to see the recent issues in our lives lately and I wanted her to stop.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist - squeezing hard enough to crush every bone in my body if I were human – laughing sadly.

"You're damn right! Anyone who doesn't want to be in the Cullen clan is a loser anyways." Emmett shouted from behind us, earning a few strange glances. We were now outside of the airport – walking to our car – but there were a few humans still around us.

We started laughing. Emmett always knew how to lighten the mood. I think even Rosalie cracked a smile. She was the most upset about this, besides me of course. She had never really had a best friend in her vampire life and I think she considered Stephanie one.

"Come on, group hug!" Emmett shouted, tacking Alice and I at the same time and smashing us to his chest.

When nobody moved he released us, muttering. "Gosh, nobody loves me anymore."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When we arrived home the rest of the family was waiting for us outside. When I stepped out of the car I was pulled into embrace after embrace, as were the rest of the people who went on the journey.

"What happened?" Esme asked when we were all settled down in the living room.

"Bella, do you want to tell them?" Edward patted my back reassuringly before resting his hand on the small of it.

"Well, when we got there we had to wait for her to get back from wherever she was. When she came back her eyes were a strange violet color, I will explain later Carlisle." I said quickly when he leaned forward to ask. "She told us that she had changed and now has a better life. She said within a year she will be the most powerful vampire ever created. Then she called us weak and…..insulted me. I won't go into any detail on that subject as of now, but let's just say it wasn't something I took lightly. As she was leaving her blue contacts dissolved, leaving a red color. And, we learned that she drinks from humans now." I looked down at my hands as I finished.

"She…kills….humans…now?" Esme somehow choked out between sobs. We all nodded our heads.

"Wait, most powerful vampire within a year?" Carlisle changed the subject.

I nodded. "That's what she said. I'm assuming it's true because no vampire in the Volturi guard objected when she said it." I wanted this meeting to hurry up and finish so I can go home and be alone with Edward.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but can I go?" I asked them all.

"Of course Bella, I'm sure you want to be alone right now." Esme ran over and hugged me, then kissed my forehead.

I pulled Edward up off of the loveseat and we ran home. The second we burst through the door, I was already breaking down. I sank to the floor, but Edward picked me right back up, cradling me to his chest. He carried me to our bedroom and gracefully sat down on the bed, with me in his lap.

I cried for a few hours, but Edward had me calmed down quickly. He hummed my lullaby, and played with my hair. As my tearless sobs quieted, I thought about Stephanie, and her actions. She wasn't the same girl I knew, that I'm almost certain. I just couldn't wrap my head around why she would act like that, it was so completely out of character for her. My thoughts continued like this for awhile longer, until I finally spoke.

"What time is it?" My vampire mind could have easily kept track, but I hadn't been paying attention.

"Around four in the morning." His voice was soft.

"Where's Renesmee?" I suddenly remember her not being there to greet us when we got home. Jacob was there, yet she wasn't

"She was already upstairs asleep, we didn't get in until midnight."

"Oh." I guess I hadn't been paying enough attention to hear her heartbeat or take in her scent when we got home.

"Would you like to go wake her up?"

"No…I just…was worried,…..I didn't realize she was upstairs when we got home."

"Well then, what would you like to do, love?" he asked.

I pondered his question for a minute, but quickly found my answer. "Well, we have a few hours, and….we're _alone…" _I hinted.

He growled playfully and flipped us over, obviously catching the drift.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Around seven-thirty the next morning he pulled away, ignoring my protest. "Renesmee will be waking up soon. We have to get back." I groaned, but he was right.

We got dressed quickly and made our way back to the main house. When we walked in, Renesmee was playing some type of battle game with Emmett on the Playstation 4, the fifth one was coming out next fall. Jasper was behind Renesmee, coaching her. I laughed at the three of them, completely oblivious to anything but the game.

I wandered into the kitchen to talk to Esme – Edward's full attention was now on the game they were playing. I sighed, _guys._

Esme was seated at the table with Alice, both were flipping through different fashion magazines. "Hey girls." I smiled as I sat down.

"Bella." Esme breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sometime during the night I decided that if she wanted to act that way, then she wasn't worth my tears. Well, not actual tears, but, you know what I mean." I shook my head.

"Good for you." Alice cheered.

"Bella, would you like to go to with me to look for some new flowers to plant in the garden? I know you love helping me pick them out." Esme offered.

"Sure, I'd love to. Alice?"

"I would, but I already told Rose I would help her rearrange Renesmee's closet." She was grinning ear to ear.

I shook my head smiling. "You are crazy. That is beyond helping. Her closet is so messy, I don't even think I could clean it."

Renesmee loved to pick out her own outfits, and during that process, she always managed to somehow get every article of clothing on the floor or out of place.

"Ready to go now?" I could tell Esme was eager to get out of the house.

"Sure." I got up from my chair and followed her into the living room.

"Bye Edward." He just nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of the game. I walked over and passionately kissed him, but before he had time to react, I pulled away grinning. "Bye Edward."

He mumbled something unintelligible. I kissed Renesmee on the forehead and sprinted to the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After we arrived back home, we went to the garden to plant our new flowers. I had picked orchids and gardenias, and Esme picked irises and tuberoses. We had a large garden on the side of the house, ranging from the simple flowers like tulips, to the more unique ones such as capers.

Esme and I took up gardening not long after I became immortal. It was sort of a mother-daughter thing to us. We always had fun planting and picking out the prettiest flowers and plants.

We conversed as we planted our newly bought flowers. I loved talking to Esme, I could tell her anything. She really did feel more like my mother than Renee did sometimes, and I adored her for that.

Our conversation has stopped a couple of minutes ago, and we were just working in comfortable silence. "Ever think of enrolling Renesmee in kindergarten?" she mentioned.

"Uh, no actually I haven't, should I?"

"Well, I think it might be good for her. I mean, the new school year is starting soon, and nobody would notice her aging so quickly. Not if we move whenever she gets out for summer break. But I think being in contact with humans would be good for her, I mean, don't you think?"

I thought about it for a second, processing the information in my vampire mind. "Well…..I guess. But, what if somebody recognizes her as Edward and I's daughter? I mean, if they know she's a Cullen, they might suspect something." I replied.

"We could go with the usual story, she's Edward's niece. It could work. And unless someone who was around you a lot in your human days see's her, I don't think anybody will notice her similarities to you."

"I don't know, I'll talk to Edward about it. I personally think that it's a good idea though." I smiled at her.

"Let me know."

We finished planting and I ran back to the cottage to take a shower. When I got out I found Renesmee eating lunch on the couch, watching TV with Edward.

"Hey, Ness, why don't you finish your lunch really quick and head back to the main house, I have to talk to your father." I suggested.

"Sure." She mumbled with her mouth full. She stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and hopped off the couch.

When she was out of the house I began. "Esme thought of something today, but I want to talk to you about it first."

"Yes, love?"

"She thinks it would be a good idea to enroll Renesmee in kindergarten." I said quickly.

"And what do you think about this idea?" he raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me.

"Well, I personally agree with her. I think it would be great. She said that we can tell people that Renesmee is your niece and give them the tragic car accident story. We can move right after her school year finishes so nobody will notice her excelled growth."

"Do you think she will like kindergarten? What I mean is, her mind is way more advanced than that of a child of her age. Do you really think she would learn anything?"

"She will learn social skills. And Esme and I both think she needs to be around humans more." I said.

"Well, I think we should ask her. But maybe we should move first." He said slowly, gauging my reaction.

"You mean….leave Forks?" I asked.

I considered the possibilities of moving for a moment. We needed to move soon, but one more year wouldn't hurt. But then again, suspicions could easily arise if certain people saw her. Could I leave Charlie behind yet? Sure, he has Sue, but I will still miss him. I don't want to take away his only grandchild either. God, this was a hard decision. I knew that ultimately it was my decision, because nobody else had any reason to want to stay here, so they would all move without protest. Was the rest of my family ready to move on? Was I holding them back?

"Bella?" Edward's voice called me.

I blinked a few times, my eyes had glazed over a bit. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the decision to move." I apologized. It seemed like I had been dazing out a lot lately.

"Care to share?" he asked, but I just shook my head. I placed my hands on either side of his face and thrust my shield completely away from my mind so he could listen to my thoughts. He listened quietly the entire time, with a smug smile upon his face.

"I see." He said when once again my thoughts were to myself.

"Yeah." I didn't really know what else to say.

"Do whatever you think is best." He replied simply.

I thought about it for a minute, until I suddenly got an idea. "Wait. What if…what if we move, but not far away? Just to a nearby town. Then, we could visit Charlie often, and Jacob wouldn't be too far from the pack." I grinned triumphantly.

"That's a brilliant idea. Where shall we move then?" he questioned.

"We could move to Seattle, Olympia, Tacoma, anywhere nearby." I suggested.

"How about Olympia?"

"That's fine with me, but we have to go talk to the rest of the family first." I reminded him.

"Let's go then." He got up from his place on the couch and took my hand.

"Everybody?" I asked as we walked over the threshold of the main house.

Everyone appeared by our side in an instant, even Jacob and Seth. "We need to talk to you guys." I motioned for the dining room table.

"Yay!" Alice sang, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"You can start Bella." Carlisle told me once we were all situated.

"Okay, Edward and I think it's time for us to move again. We would like to enroll Renesmee in kindergarten in our new city. Her growth is so slow now people will just think she had a growth spurt." I began.

"Where do you want to move to?" Esme questioned.

"We were thinking Olympia because we don't want to be too far away from Charlie. Also, because we don't want to take Jake too far away from the pack." I explained.

"Is there anybody who objects to the idea of moving away from Forks?" Carlisle asked the table. Nobody spoke, except for Alice. "Oh, this will be so much fun! A new house, a new school!" she was almost dancing.

All the rest of the kinds groaned, unlike Alice, they hated high school. I have never been to school as a vampire, so I wouldn't know what it was like.

"Alright then. Alice, when do we move?" Carlisle turned to her.

"Two weeks, get all your packing out of the way in the first week though. Esme and I have to build a new house, so that's why it will take so long."

"Shall we get to work?" Esme asked, rising from her chair.

"Of course." The little pixie beamed, and they both gracefully exited the room.

Everyone else followed them out, except for Edward, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee, and I. "I'm going to kindergarten?" Renesmee spoke first.

"Yes. Do you have any objections to it?" Edward jumped in quickly. I don't think he likes the idea of her going to school very much.

"No! This will be so much fun! Jacob! I get to go to kindergarten!" she exclaimed, running into his open arms. He kissed her forehead and high fived her, but turned his attention back to us.

"So…I'm moving with you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Only if you want to." I replied.

"Of course I do! But what about Leah and Seth though?" he turned to Seth.

"Well, him and Leah are the only ones still in your pack, aren't they?" I already knew the answer, but asked anyways.

"Yeah…." He trailed off lamely.

"They could…come, but…I doubt Leah will." I didn't mind at all if they all came with us, but Leah will be a problem.

"They could stay here. I think that's best. I will visit often though, along with Renesmee." He eyed me questioningly, but I just nodded. "Yeah, Renesmee and I will visit you guys a lot." He smiled my Jacob smile at the end, which in turn had me smiling at the sight of it.

"I have another suggestion." Edward, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke.

"And that is?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you three could all move to Olympia with us, and share your own house. We would pay for everything, of course. We could build your house near ours, sort of like how our cottage is." He gestured to me. "Then, your pack could stay with you, but they wouldn't have to live in the same house as us if they don't want to." He was beaming by the end of his speech.

Jacob's brow furrowed as he thought about it. "I guess….that could work." He spoke slowly after a few moments.

"What do you think, Seth?" I asked him. We hadn't asked how he felt this entire time.

"That idea works, I think Leah will go for it." He smiled widely.

"Alright then, it's settled. Esme and Alice will be ecstatic that they get to build a second house." I said, getting up to go tell them, although Alice probably already knew.

Later that night, Edward and I packed all of our little trinkets and things we don't use into large boxes, along with our kitchen utensils. Renesmee wanted to help Alice and Esme design the new house, so she was staying overnight at the main house.

I was taping the last box when I felt two arms snake around my waist and lips at my ear. "I'm going to miss it." Edward whispered directly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Miss what?" I breathed, I couldn't think straight. To think, he still had this kind of effect on me after all these years.

"Having a place all to ourselves." He whispered. I spun around in his arms and kissed him fiercely, and he kissed me back the same.

We somehow managed to get the bedroom, although I can't really recall how.

**This chapter is a little boring, but it's a filler chapter. It's important.**


	17. Power

**Sorry, this took longer to update than I planned. I was going to update last night, but I got distracted. So, here's another Stephanie POV for you guys. No, she wasn't forgotten. My last chapter was a tad bit off topic towards the end, but it was important for the ending, I think. Right now I'm thinking that there will only be a few more chapters, but that depends. **

**I just want to thank every person who has reviewed Complications. It means so much to me that you people actually like my story! I know I don't ever reply to reviews, but I do read every single one of them, and even if I only get one, it makes my day. So thank you so much!**

**Anyways, I will shut up now so you may read.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, well, a copy of the book. Does that count? Never mind, I don't want to get sued, so I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chp. 17**

_**Power**_

**Stephanie POV**

William and I were walking hand in hand around Volterra, sightseeing. "What are we going to do?" he stopped walking abruptly and faced me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I mean, what are we going to do about getting you out of here. It's not like their just going to let you go…" he trailed off.

"Well, I could always threaten them. They think I don't care about the Cullens, so they can't use that against me. And, well, with you, I could always threaten to kill them all if they laid so much as a hand on you. Maybe we can just ask nicely and they will let me go in fear that things might get deadly if they object." I suggested different ideas.

"That could work." He said, but didn't specify.

"Which one?"

"We should just ask. See what they say. I mean, it's worth a try." He said confidently.

"When though?" I wondered out loud.

"Anytime you want." His lips turned up into a smile.

"How about soon?" I proposed.

"Soon it is. But let's just keep walking for now. We have permission to be out late tonight, and I want to take you to all of the most beautiful places Volterra has to offer." He took my hand again, leading me off to breathtaking view of the city.

We sat on a hill over viewing the city for hours, just talking. My head was leaning on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes as he looked deeply into mine. He lowered his head cautiously, but kept going as I leaned towards him.

The moment our lips touched my entire body was on fire. I jumped into the kiss with more passion and enthusiasm than any other kiss I've ever had in my life. I knotted my fingers in his hair, securing his lips to mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss lasted for only seconds, but it was the best experience of my entire life. He pulled away, his breath ragged. "Wow." He breathed, grinning down at me goofily. I would bet that I had a similar expression, but right now I didn't care.

"I love you." I whispered, our lips inches apart.

"I love you too, but we have to get back before Aro gets angry." He replied forlornly.

He pulled me up in one swift motion and we walked back to the castle. After a brief goodnight to Aro, we ran eagerly up to our room. As soon as he closed the door my lips were on his. The kiss wasn't broken as he gently pushed us down onto the bed. Our kiss wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before. It felt like a million volts of electricity were flowing through me, and any place his skin was touching mine, I felt flames run through me.

I soon felt the thin fabric of our clothing tearing underneath each other's hands, but I just couldn't bring myself to care that he had just ruined my favorite outfit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I laid my head on William's chest, tracing the lines of his perfectly muscled chest with my index finger. He was stroking my hair softly. I looked up at him to see he had his eyes closed, smiling. I reached up and traced his eyelids. "I love you." I whispered so low he probably didn't hear it.

"I have not and will never in my life love anything more than I love you." He whispered back.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Can we ask Aro today? I want to leave." I asked too low for anybody besides him to hear.

"If that's what you want to do, than let's do it. Right now, if you wish." I nodded and he got up quickly and put clothing on. He threw me some clothes on his way back from the closet.

"Thanks." I muttered, putting them on.

We walked down the Aro's office and I lightly tapped on the door. "Yes?" he asked from the other side.

"William and I want to talk to you." I said shyly.

"Well come on in, Stephanie dear." He opened the door wearing a proud grin.

"Thank you." William and I said in unison as we took our seats across from his desk.

"Now, what would you like to speak to me about?" Aro questioned, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"William and I would like to leave the guard." I began slowly. "We want to start our own lives together, and here, isn't the place for us. William can help you find more guard members to replace us before we go if you'd like. But we just have to leave." I spoke all in one breath.

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "You'll help find new members?" he asked after a minute.

"Of course, I see many people who have potential to be powerful vampires every time I go out. Is there any talent you're looking for?" William asked in a cheery tone.

"Yes….give me something…..unique. Find me three members that are half way decent, bring them back here by tomorrow night, and you've got yourselves a deal." He proposed.

William and I exchanged victorious glances before saying our thanks and leaving Aro's office. When we reached the hall he picked me up in a tight hug and spun us around, grinning widely.

"We did it." I whispered, overjoyed.

"That we did." His smile grew even brighter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We had been searching for a few hours. We found a few select people who would be pretty powerful, but we didn't want to change anybody who was already living a happy life. We searched in alleys and in poorer cities surrounding Volterra for people who would be better off as vampires.

"Hey, I think I found one." William pointed to a petite brunette girl sitting on the edge of the street. Her face was dirty and her clothing was torn in several places. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a chaotic jumble.

"What will her powers be?"

"She will have the power to confuse people, get them off track of what they were doing before. And she can also have mind conversations with people. I see a bit of mind control in her power, but it is only minor, she could only use it on humans. It isn't near strong enough to control a vampire, but it may confuse them."

I smiled at him. "Perfect."

He used his vampire powers to lure the girl away into a concealed alley. He bit her, but we had to leave her there so we could find two more people.

We found a tall, well built male dying in another alley, he had been mugged, stabbed, and left for dead. William bit him quickly, while I had to run away from the smell of his blood. I was still a newborn, and didn't have very good control. William said his power will be tell when a person is lying or not, and if the person lies, he see's the truth.

With about three hours left in our search we came across a car crash scene. A young woman with dirty blonde hair and beautiful features had crashed her car into a tree, but nobody was around.

"We have to get her!" William shouted.

"Powers?" I asked.

"Freeze things in time. And, she will be able to see exactly what a person is doing and where they are at any given time. But her second power will take a lot of energy out of her, and she will only be able to use it rarely." He explained quickly.

"Go, I can't get near the blood." I nodded my head towards the dying girl.

He bit her quickly and pulled her from the car. We ran back to the other two humans that were screaming from the pain of the transformation. I picked up the petite brunette and ran her back to the castle with William in tow, the other two in his arms. When we got in we went straight for Aro's office and barged in without knocking.

"Very good. What do they do?" he asked as he stood up and walked around his desk to examine the humans more closely.

"That one." He pointed to the male first. "His name is Eli Wayland. He will be like your own personal lie detector. He can tell when a person is lying or not, and when a person lies to him, he see's the truth behind it."

Aro's eyes were gleaming. "And this one?" he pointed to the dirty blonde female.

"Her name is Nadia Rus. Her main power will be to freeze things, such as other vampires, humans, and plants, in time for as long as she wants them to be. Her other power is more faulty because it takes a lot of energy out of her and she will only be able to use it rarely. And that power will be able to see where any person or vampire in the world is at any given moment and be able to see what their doing."

"Fascinating." Aro beamed at the girl screaming in pain.

"The last one?" Aro pointed to the petite brunette.

"That's Rayelle Gwynne. Her power will be confusion of the mind. Say if you are going to do something, she can confuse you and you will forget what you were doing and why. She has the ability to have mind conversations with any other being too. Her last power is mind control. It isn't strong enough - and never will be - to control vampires, but it will work on humans after a little practice." William had a frown on his face.

"Can we leave now?" he asked impatiently.

"If you must."

"Thank you Aro." I spoke up for the first time.

We packed our things quickly and ran out of the castle, hopping on the first plane back to America.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do we do now?" I asked William as we walked out of the airport. We hadn't called a cab and we definitely didn't have a car waiting for us. I sighed.

We were in New York City right now. "Well, why don't we check into a hotel room, and then we can go sight see, if you'd like." He offered.

My face lit up. "Yes! I've always wanted to see New York City! But wait, I don't know if I can be around any humans." My face fell at the thought.

"I believe you can. I will be right here with you. Hey, I'm new to the whole animal diet, so you may be the one having to hold me back." He smiled encouragingly.

"What?"

"I've decided to try you're lifestyle. I will try to drink animal blood from now on. I don't want to be a monster either. You deserve better than that." He said in a hushed tone while stroking my cheek softly.

"Really?" he nodded his head. "Oh this is wonderful." I attacked him with a hug and kissed his lips quickly.

"Well, I want to be a better person. I want to be a better person for you. The person I am now doesn't deserve somebody like you. Maybe in time it will be more even, but I don't think I will ever be worthy of your love." He said sadly.

"Of course you are. Don't ever say that." I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it slightly.

"Let's go get that room so we can go out." He suggested after a few seconds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We stepped out into the chilly night air, well, it wasn't chilly to us. But we changed our clothing and put in new sets of contacts to conceal our bright red eyes.

We walked hand in hand around time square. I was in awe. I had never seen anything like it before. While we walked I decided to bring up the topic of the Cullens. "What do I do?" I asked timidly.

"What now?" It looked like I had pulled him out of deep thought.

"What do I do about the Cullens?" I reworded. "I mean, should I call, write, just show up at their doorstep? I don't know what to do. What if they don't want me back?"

"They'd be crazy not to want you back. I think this is something you have to do in person though. You can go by yourself if you'd like, I doubt my presence will help do anything." He pointed out.

"No, I want you to go. I can't go alone." I whispered frantically.

"Then I'll be right there with you. But when do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow, let's leave tomorrow morning." I suggested.

"There's nowhere else you want to see first?" he asked.

"No, I want to go see the Cullens. God, I hope they aren't too hurt about what I did. I feel so horrible about it." I looked down to my shoes.

William tilted my chin up with his fingers and gazed into my eyes. "You were trying to protect them. If anything, they should thank you." He spoke slowly, lovingly.

I nodded my head, but couldn't speak. I was too worried. It would kill me if they told me they hated me now. They were my family and I never wanted to hurt them.

We walked around for a couple more hours, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything but my thoughts. He led me up to our room, but I was in a daze. When he shut the door to our room, I suddenly snapped out of it, shaking my head.

"I think you scared the man at the front desk. I think he thought you were in a coma or something. He tried speaking to you four times, but you didn't take your eyes off of the wall." He was trying to hold back laughter.

He couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing, and I did the same. It felt good to laugh, I hadn't done it in what felt like a century. When we both quieted down I took a shower while he read one of the many books in our hotel suite.

When I came out, I laid on the bed next to him, watching him instead of the book. It was funny to watch his facial expressions change each time he read a line. I couldn't take it anymore, I started laughing. He looked down at me, confused. I just shook my head and pulled his face down to mine.

Our night continued joyfully, as we were both free from the Volturi now. We had our own little celebration.

**So how'd I do? How much longer do you think I should make this story? Should I just have a couple more chapters, or add a plot twist. I have an idea, but I'm not too sure about it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!**


	18. One Again

**Ah, so here it is chapter 18 I think I lied, there may be more to this story than I said in the author's note. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to be done with this story, and if I'm able to work it out, than I think this story still has a little ways to go. Possibly a sequel. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. All I own is a copy of it.**

**Chp. 18**

_**One Again**_

**Stephanie POV**

The next morning William and I set off towards Forks, Washington. We had to fly to Seattle first, and that was probably the worst part. There were no first class seats left, so we had to fly coach. It was horrible, there was a little girl who kept kicking the back of my seat, and William had to sit by an overweight guy who smelled like grease.

The people wouldn't shut up, and with my vampire hearing, it sounded like they were all screaming at me all at once. The flight attendant kept hitting on William, and even spilled a drink on me! William had to restrain me, because I almost got up and killed her. I thought being around this many humans would make me bloodthirsty, but at the moment, I was just pissed off.

We finally landed, and I felt like dancing and rejoicing, but I remained calm. When we got off, William got a rental car and we took off.

The drive was a lot more enjoyable, I could actually hear myself think. William and I even got to have a conversation.

As we neared Forks, my stomach dropped. I had never been more nervous in my entire life. What if she hates me? What if they all think I'm a horrible monster? Oh God, maybe this was a bad idea.

William seemed to sense my fear, as he reached out and took my hand, squeezing it softly. When I caught sight of the Forks sign, I could have sworn my heart started beating, because it nearly jumped out of my chest. I had no idea what I was going to say. I should have been thinking about what I was going to say on the way here!

I gave William the directions to the Cullen home, and we headed in that direction. He was now turning on the turn-off that led up to their house. I was squeezing his hand so hard, I'm surprised it didn't break off from the pressure.

When the house came into view, Alice was standing outside, hands on her hips, glaring at me. William parked the car, and I told him to stay inside for a moment.

I got out of the car hesitantly, and walked over to Alice. I stopped and she just glared at me for a minute, while I looked back apologetically. She reached her hand out and slapped me across the face, not very hard, but it still hurt. "Don't you _ever _do anything like that again! Do you hear me?" she nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know that, and you should be. What were you thinking?" she yelled.

"I was trying to help. I didn't mean to hurt you guys." I answered, still whispering.

She sighed and shut her eyes. "Come here." She told me after a minute, holding her arms out. I hugged her fiercely for a minute, before she pulled away. "You have to tell them now. Nobody but me is home right now. I saw you were coming and made all of them leave, although they don't know why I sent them away yet." She informed me.

"When? When will they be back?" I asked.

She closed her eyes again, but reopened them quickly. "One hour, three minutes, and thirty-six seconds."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

She looked over to the car. "Would you both like to come inside? I'd like to hear the whole story before the family gets back." She turned and walked up the porch steps.

William got out of the car and took my hand, and I pulled him up the stairs behind Alice.

**BPOV**

"Everybody, we have to talk!" Alice called from the living room.

Edward and I had been packing up the things from his old bedroom for when we move. We both sighed, but dropped what we were doing and went downstairs.

We were last to arrive, and we both took a seat on the couch next to Esme.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asked from his spot on the recliner.

"Okay, I have a surprise for everybody, but you all have to leave for two hours. This is really important, so no cheating. Go hunting or something, but you can't be within hearing distance of the house." She ordered.

When nobody moved she got dead serious. "Go, now!" she pointed towards the door.

We all got up and walked out the door. "Where are we supposed to go?" Jasper asked, sounding hurt.

"I say we go hunting. Oh, I have an idea!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And what would that be, Emmett?" Jasper questioned.

"Let's have a hunting competition. Whoever can get the biggest game in two hours wins." He smiled widely at all of us.

"I'm in!" Jasper called.

"Anyone else?" Emmett asked the group. Everyone just stared at him. "Okay. Guess it's just you and me Jasper." He put up his index finger. "On the count of three, 1……2……3, GO!" he boomed and they took off.

The rest of us just hunted normally. After two hours had past, we ran back to the house, anxious to see what Alice was up to.

As we neared the house, I caught the scent of two other vampires. Stephanie and William. I looked at Edward frantically, but he just returned the same look.

"Let's go!" I told him, and we sped up. They could be attacking Alice!

We flew into the house, only to find William and Stephanie sitting comfortably on the loveseat, chatting animatedly with Alice who was across from them on the couch.

"What's going on here?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"Stephanie?" Alice motioned towards me, but was looking at her.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Don't 'Hi' me, why are you here?" I demanded to know.

"I'm here to apologize, Bella." She began, and I was about to say something else, but she kept talking. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted, but it was only to protect you. I only went to the Volturi so they wouldn't hurt any of you guys. The red eyes thing, well…that was an accident. I was disgusted with myself afterwards, I had had a lapse in control.

"The only way for you to leave, was to tell you I loved the Volturi. I didn't though, I hated it, I hated everything about it, so William and I quit. I came here to beg for your forgiveness. I even have my mind open, Edward can read it, he can tell you that my words are the truth, and that they're sincere. I love you all, you were my family, and you still are." She finished, looking at my family members who had formed behind me.

"You were….pretending?" I asked slowly. This entire time, she was just pretending to hate us?

"Yes, and I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"What about him? Do you even know what he tried to do?" I asked, jabbing a finger in William's direction.

It took her a moment to answer. "Yes….but, he's trying to do better. He's even going to stop living on human blood. He really is sorry."

Edward growled, but I ignored him, looking at William still. "She's right, I'm trying as best as I can. I'm trying for her, she doesn't deserve somebody like me, and so I'm going to be better. The diet thing is hardest, but if she stays with me, than I'll make it." He looked at Stephanie with so much love in his eyes. Maybe he is trying to be a better man.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

Stephanie got up slowly, hesitantly, and approached me. "Do you forgive me?" she whispered, tears that I knew would never fall were in her eyes.

I looked her straight in the eyes for a long moment, and I'm sure my face held the same expression as her's did. I closed the distance between us, and hugged her tightly to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the day was spent with her telling us everything that had happened at her stay in Volterra. Everyone had forgiven her, minus Rosalie. She was getting there, but she was still deeply hurt by Stephanie's actions. Edward still despised William, and so did I, but if he made Stephanie happy, than who was I to object? Perhaps in time he can show us that he's really trying to be a better man.

Edward and I were taking Renesmee back to the cottage, for she had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour ago while we all caught up. William and Stephanie were going to stay with us for awhile, but they weren't going to join our _coven, _or more accurately, family.

They wanted to see the world, live everywhere, and neither one of them wanted to go to high school. They said they'd visit us often, for weeks at a time if we wished, but they wanted to be on their own.

I laid my daughter gently down on her bed, and sat next to her, stroking her hair. Edward stood behind me, watching the two of us with a smile on his face.

I got up and took his hand. "Can we go back to the main house?" I asked, and he smiled. "Of course." He kissed my hand.

When we got there, Stephanie and Emmett were just strolling outside to have an arm wrestling match. We ignored them and went inside. William, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on the couch, watching TV, Esme and Carlisle were upstairs, and Rosalie was playing the piano. We sat down gracefully on the loveseat and watched some TV too.

Jasper and I got into a debate on who was going to win the arm wrestling match outside. Emmett had already won twice, and Jasper was on his side. But Stephanie had also won two out of the four matches, so I took her side for the last match.

They came back in, Stephanie grinning, and Emmett looking very upset. "Newborn strength." He muttered under his breath and went upstairs.

We all laughed at him, even Rosalie. Stephanie sat down on the piano bench next to Rosalie and they started talking. I turned my attention away from them, that was probably a private conversation they didn't want me to hear.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and started playing with my jacket zipper. He kept zipping it up and down, again and again.

Alice and Jasper had gone upstairs for the night, and Rosalie and Stephanie took a walk to discuss their issues. So it was only Edward, William, and I in the living room. We were all trying to pretend that this wasn't extremely awkward, and tried to focus on the television.

"Uh, well, Edward and I need to pack the rest of his stuff upstairs, so…bye!" I exclaimed, pulling myself, along with Edward off the loveseat and up the stairs.

When we got to Edward's old room, I flung myself onto his bed. "Oh my God, that was awkward." I muttered, too low for anyone but Edward to hear.

"What was he thinking about?" I asked when Edward sat on the bed next to where I was laying.

"He was thinking about all of the awful things he's done in the past, and what he can do to make things right. I really think he's trying to change, but that doesn't mean I have to like him."

Trying to change the subject I sat up and spoke. "I miss this bed." I said, stroking the comforter.

When he didn't speak I kept going. "This room holds a lot of memories, you know?" I smiled, touching his cheek. "You proposed to me here." I whispered.

"I proposed to you in a lot of places." He mentioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but this is the place where I accepted it." I admired my engagement ring for a moment, remembering that night.

He smiled my favorite half smile and took my left hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I mumbled into his lips as he kissed me.

Instead of packing like I said we were going to, he just held me all night, like he used to years ago when I was mortal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was very early into the morning, around six when I remembered something. "Oh crap, Renesmee." I breathed.

We got up and ran back to the cottage so we would be there when she woke. I decided to start packing Renesmee's toys, it's not like she played with them anyways. When that was done she began to stir, so I sat on the edge of her bed while stroking her cheek softly.

Her eyes opened fully, but were still heavy from just waking up. "Morning." She whispered groggily.

"Good morning, angel." I smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Ready to get up?"

She nodded. I gathered her into my arms and set off to the kitchen, where Edward had just finished making her some waffles. Edward and I sat adjacent to her, just marveling at our beautiful daughter we never thought could exist.

When she was done, we drove out to the mall with Alice. She claimed we all needed some 'new town' clothes, whatever that meant. I didn't understand why we couldn't just wear something that was already in our closets!

I sighed heavily as the little vampire pulled me in and out of each store by the hand, with Renesmee on her hip, and Edward tailing us as he carried all of our bags.

Eventually, we convinced her to let us go home, and I was rejoicing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks flew by, and we were going to be leaving to go to our new home any day now. We had traveled up to Olympia a few times, to see the progress on the house. Last time Edward and I were there, it was almost done.

Today we had spent the entire day, taking everything out of our cottage – besides the furniture – and packing it. The reason it took our whole day was because we moved at a human pace, so Renesmee could keep up with us.

Later on that evening, Edward wanted to take me out on a date. I was excited, yet anxious to see where we were going. We couldn't go anywhere that involved food, so we definitely weren't going to have any type of romantic dinner. He had been driving along the road, a crooked smile planted on his lips, while I fidgeted non-stop for what seemed like an eternity.

The anticipation was killing me, so I blurted out the question I had wanted to ask since he had brought up the idea. "Where are we going, Edward?" I was trying to be patient and not ask, but I failed.

He leaned down, close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck. "It's a surprise." He breathed into my ear, kissing directly under it before straightening up and focusing on the road once more.

After fourteen incredibly long minutes, he finally pulled onto a turnoff in the road. We drove up the mud trail for about a mile before he pulled the car to a complete stop and got out. He came to my side of the car, opening my door for me and taking my hand.

"Wher-" I was about to ask again before he cut me off with a gentle kiss.

"Come with me." He whispered, his lips not even an inch from mine.

Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket just then, but he chose to ignore it by throwing it back into the car. He pulled me into the forest, and for once, I didn't ask where we were going. It didn't matter, so long as I was with him. He asked me to close my eyes, in a voice so dazzling, I couldn't do anything but comply.

I could feel that we stepped out of the forest, as there were no trees beside me anymore. "Open you eyes, love." Edward whispered from right behind me, his lips at my ear. He planted small butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulder.

I opened my eyes slowly, but eagerly and gaped at what I saw before me. It was almost a copy of Edward and I's meadow back in Forks. It wasn't the same, but it was fairly close. I spun around in Edward's embrace and hugged him tightly.

"I figured we would need a new meadow….for our new town." He said, caressing my cheek lightly.

"It's perfect." I whispered, smiling so wide I probably looked like a complete idiot.

He led me to the very center, and laid down, pulling me down right next to him. We watched the stars under the brilliant moonlight for a few minutes, just happy to be with one another.

I was just about to stretch up to give him a light peck on the lips when I heard a rustling of the bushes. I took a whiff of the air, but I didn't smell anything, not even an animal. I looked over to Edward, but he just pulled me off of my feet and drug me to the other side of the meadow.

_What's wr_- I thought towards Edward, but I was cut off by his growl. He was still looking towards the point where the noise came from.

I followed my gaze to where his rested right as six cloaked vampires stepped out of the forest. I gulped, _this couldn't be good._

**So, there's my plot twist. I wonder who the six vampires are?!?!?! **


	19. Goodbye

**I don't really know what the thoughts of a newborn would be, so, I tried as best as I could. I'm having thoughts about making a sequel, will any of you interested in reading it if I post it? If so, tell me. Or if you have any ideas at all, for this story, or a possible sequel, tell me please!**

**Oh, and please check out my new story called Losing It. It's co-written with 2416jasper4ever. Go tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and a few of the characters I made up. So ha ha, you can't sue me, lawyers!**

**Chp. 19**

_**Goodbye**_

**EPOV**

Bella and I were enjoying the rest of our night under the moon and stars, just basking in each other's presence.

I heard thoughts before I picked up on any scents or heard any sounds being made.

_Stupid! They are all so stupid! - _A male's voice grumbled.

_BLOOD! I need blood. God, I need more blood. _- This was also a male, and a newborn.

_Deep, steady breaths. Don't think about killing innocent humans Rayelle! Come on, you can do this. _– Another newborn, but this was a female, named Rayelle?

_Why won't this fire go away? Ow, it hurts so badly. The blood will make it go away, I need the blood. Where did all of the blood go? _– Three newborns?!

_Why the hell am I even here? It's not like I need to be! _– I recognized this person's thoughts at once. Felix Volturi. Oh hell, Bella and I were in trouble.

_Yes, were very close. They won't even know were coming. Ha ha, poor animal drinkers. _– Another person's thoughts I recognized. Demetri Volturi.

As I finished reading their thoughts, one of them made a sound in the forest. _My god, can't they do anything right! _– The first male exclaimed in his head.

Bella looked at me questioningly, but I realized I had to get her out of here. I yanked her up off the ground and began backing away slowly. _What's wr-_ I growled at that moment, cutting off the question she asked me in her mind.

She followed my gaze just as they all stepped out of the brush in a horizontal line.

I hissed menacingly.

"Now, now. That was very rude of you, Mr. Cullen." The first male scolded, and his thoughts told me his name was Zane.

"Why are you here?" I demanded of him.

"Well, Aro doesn't appreciate his members just running off to your clan. He thinks 'Hey, if you take two of our members, we should take two of yours.' It's only fair." He smirked.

"We'll never join you." Bella informed him while resting her hand on the small of my back.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take you by force." He chuckled lightly as if this were a friendly gathering.

"We won't go regardless." I retorted.

He pondered that for a moment, before looking back at us with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I guess this is goodbye then."

Bella and I dipped into defensive crouches at the same moment, as did the rest of them. We looked at each other for a measly second, but in that second we said all our goodbyes. Her shield was still down, so she thought of one last thing to tell me _I love you, more than anything._

We knew we had no chance, but had no other option. We would never join the Volturi.

Zane, Demetri, and Felix all stepped aside, sitting on the grass to watch the fight. Well, this will be easier than we thought.

The ones whose thoughts told me they were Nadia and Eli approached us, but the small brunette remained. Bella and I advanced on the two younger vampires, knowing we had the upper hand. That is until Zane screamed at the petite vampire to join in.

Suddenly, I looked around, feeling completely blank. I blinked harshly a few times before my gaze settled on Bella, realizing she was staring at me. I smiled at her and began to walk in her direction.

I heard footsteps coming my way and whipped my head around. Three cloaked vampires were stalking towards us, ready to pounce.

On instinct I scooped Bella into my arms and began to run. Out of nowhere, I stopped. _What was I doing? _I looked down, and Bella was in my arms. _How did that happen? _

Her eyes were a mixture of confusion and adoration as she looked up at me. "Wha-" I was about to ask her what had happened, when I heard those damn footsteps again.

But then I heard footsteps racing behind me too, but very far in the distance. _What the hell was happening?! _

The vampires began dancing towards us again, but I couldn't remember why.

Before I could think anything else, I was on the ground. A female vampire with dirty blonde hair had pinned me to the ground and was punching me. Just as I began to fight back, I stopped. _What-_ my thought was cut off when I was punched square in the jaw.

My immediate reaction was to fight back, so I did, pinning her to the ground. Just as suddenly as I was on top of her, I was back on the ground, confused again.

I heard Bella scream, and a very unpleasant ripping sound, but before I could look, something was thrown in my face. I realized in horror what it was. Bella's hand.

Distracted by Bella, I didn't even realize I was being attacked until I felt immense pain coming from my shoulder. I cried out and watched helplessly as my arm was torn off and thrown over my head.

Right then I decided not to fight back, because I now understood. Any time I reacted, the tiny brunette would confuse me so I wouldn't understand where I was or what I was doing.

Bella's screams were all I could think about. I even called out her name a few times, but would forget what I was doing the second her name left my lips. There was something I needed to tell her, something that would save us. _What was it? _I just couldn't remember.

Alice burst through the trees behind us, followed by the rest of our family, minus the wolves and Renesmee.

I tried to get up, but stopped immediately. _What was my family doing here, and why the hell was I here in the first place? _I asked myself.

"Bella, put your shield up!" Alice called, running towards us. _That's what I had to tell Bella! To put up her shield. I remember now, but not why. Why did Bella have to put up her shield? _I questioned in my head.

None of this made any sense.

**BPOV**

A male vampire stalked towards me slowly. I saw that Edward was pinned on the ground and being punched. I tried to run over to him, but as soon as I started running, I didn't remember why I had begun running in the first place.

Something crashed into my side, causing a loud rumble to echo throughout the woods. I was on the ground, pinned down like Edward. Edward! I had to do something! I pushed the man on top of me off, and got up. _Wait, what? _I looked around the meadow. _What's happening? _I asked myself.

Suddenly my back was on the ground. I acted on instinct and began punching and kicking as hard as I could. I got him in the stomach twice. He recovered quickly and retaliated my taking my wrist in his hands, and biting down as hard as he could. I screamed out in pain as he removed my hand from my body and threw it.

I didn't give up though.

I tried punching him, but forgot what I was doing mid-swing. I looked up at him, confused at why he was on top of me and who he was. He had a cloak on, he must be from the Volturi!

I heard Edward cry out and tried to look over to see what was happening. When I did the person punched me in the eye, and I whimpered. _Who was this person?_

When I got a hold of his neck, I dropped my hand. _Why was I strangling this poor guy? He never did anything to me! _I thought to myself, ashamed.

He bit into my shoulder, slowly ripping my arm off. I felt every second of it, but couldn't remember why I was in pain. All I could think of was the feeling itself. My arm was slowly being detached of my body, which was immensely painful.

I faintly heard my name being called. I think it was Edward who was yelling. But I don't remember. Each time I tried to tell him I was okay, I forgot what I was doing.

I kept struggling with the vampire on top of me until Alice exploded from the trees on the opposite side of the meadow. "Bella, put your shield up!" she yelled, running full speed towards me.

I did exactly as I was told and was instantly aware of all that was happening. With my shield up, I wouldn't be confused anymore.

Something jabbed at my shield, and I knew exactly where it came from. It was the little dark-haired vampire. I looked at Alice and the rest of my family, but they were all staring at me with confused expressions.

I surrounded them all in my shield at once, but was punched right in the gut.

I heard Edward scream again. My vision tinted red at the sound. Nobody hurt him, not if I had a say in it.

I pushed the vampire off of me, easily ripping off his head and throwing it across the meadow. I don't know how I managed to do it with just one arm, but by golly I did.

I darted over to the dirty blonde straddling my husband, about to rip his head off. I was beyond furious.

I yanked her off of him harshly, kicking her right in the stomach to send her flying backwards. I stalked towards her and we collided. Her strength gave her an advantage, but she lacked any fighting skill. I easily tore her head off, my fury giving me the strength I needed since I lacked one arm. I rushed back to Edward's side.

I briefly looked at my family - who were now circling the four remaining Volturi vampires – but turned my attention back to Edward quickly. He had sat up, and was looking around at his surroundings, his brow furrowed. I remembered at once that I didn't have my shield around him, so the brunette was probably confusing him again.

I sighed in relief when I felt him inside the protection of my shield again. I peered at back Edward again, who was watching our family.

Zane, Felix, and Demetri all were backing up, but the little brunette stood her ground. She looked down at her feet, almost as if she were….ashamed?

Not really caring, I looked over to Edward once more. I sat down beside him, and looked him directly in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

He only nodded, staring right into my eyes as well. "You?" And it was my turn to nod.

"You're hurt." I touched his shoulder lightly with my fingertips and he winced. "Sorry." I apologized quickly.

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"This is my fault. Everything is always my fault. If I wouldn't have brought you here, we wouldn't be in this situation." He hung his head.

I tilted his chin up with my finger, and made sure his gaze was trapped in mine before I spoke. "This is. Not. Your Fault." I said slowly, trying to emphasize the words.

"Bella, I-" he began, but I cut him off by throwing my lips onto his.

He started mumbling and trying to speak again, so I swatted him lightly on the cheek for him to shut up. He did, and moved his hand – the one still attached to him – up to my face.

I broke the kiss after a few seconds, and placed my forehead on his. "I love you." I told him softly.

"I love you too, my Bella, more than everything in the world." He whispered against my lips.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat from behind us.

The rest of the family was on the other side of the meadow, and only the brunette remained. Apparently, the other three had run away. I didn't get to listen to too much of the conversation, as Alice began speaking.

"Do you have an idea how terrified I was?" she asked calmly, but looked like she was about to explode at any second. She continued before we could get a word in. "I called, and I called, but you left the damn phone in the car!" her voice raised as her sentence continued on.

"Alice, it's okay, we're fine. Why are you so upset? We're still alive." I tried to comfort her with that fact.

"I saw you die! I saw you both die! Several times, several different ways! And you want to know WHY I am so upset, WHY I was so terrified!?" she screamed.

Oh. I understood now. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "We didn't know."

"I know that. But you know, you could have at least kept your phone on you!" her eyes looked in Edward's direction, and I actually cringed at the intensity of her stare.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Alice, could you please forgive me?" Edward asked quietly, looking up at her timidly through his lashes.

She sucked in a deep, long breath, and then let it out slowly. "Never. Do. That. Again." She looked at both of us seriously and we nodded quickly. I felt like a little kid getting in trouble with one of my parents.

She walked away slowly, and we watched her wearily. We both let out sighs of relief when she was finally across the meadow. I snuggled up in front of him so my back was pressed against his chest while we waited for our family to finish talking to the other vampire.

"What is the brunette vampire doing?" I asked him, truly curious.

I could have easily heard the conversation they were having, but they were probably past the part of the conversation I wanted to know about.

"She wants to be a vegetarian vampire. Carlisle's going to send her up to Denali and have them keep her away from civilization for awhile. Uh, her name is Rayelle….and her power is to…" he looked deep in thought as he picked through their minds. "her power is to confuse the mind. She can have conversations with people in her mind as well, and she will have mind control over humans. It won't ever be strong enough to work on vampires."

"Hm." Was all I said, and then another thought occurred to me. "Do you think the Volturi will attack again?"

"Probably, but it's not likely that it will be anytime soon. You know, they've broken quite a bit of rules lately." He mused.

His hand absentmindedly lifted and rubbed my shoulder. "Agah!" I muttered something incomprehensible, wincing at the pain that shot through my shoulder at his touch.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking."

"I know, its okay." I smiled at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that you got hurt. If that damn mind thing wouldn't have confused me every five seconds, maybe I could have done something. But I gave up." He admitted.

"Gave up?"

"I was just going to let them have me. I was so damn confused at where the hell I was and what I was doing that I just gave up on fighting back, on helping you, on everything. And I'm sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault that you were confused." I reminded him.

"Yes, but-" he was cut off by Rayelle kneeling down in front of us and speaking.

"I just wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am. For helping the Volturi, for getting you hurt, for all that I did. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. They told me you guys had done so many things, so many horrible things. I felt bad at first, I don't like the idea of taking lives, regardless of what they have done." She sounded so much like Carlisle.

"But, Zane was yelling and I didn't know what to do. And I'm sorry for that. I now know you guys were innocent." She looked over at the twitching bodies of the two other vampires.

"I think they were innocent, too. Carlisle told me they didn't have to die, that they could live off of animals, too. I don't know if they will want to, but I'm hoping so." She smiled genuinely and got off her knees to walk over to the other two bodies.

"Ready to go home? Carlisle will have to reattach our…um…arms first." Edward glanced over to his arm, which was twitching on the ground a few feet away from us.

"More than ready." Was my reply.

I had never wanted to just be at home with my family more in my entire life, or well, existence.

But, before we could leave, Carlisle insisted that our missing body parts needed to be reattached. It was excruciating, much more painful than anybody who hadn't gone through it before could even begin to imagine.

Edward held my hand as Carlisle jerked the arm back into place, having to hold it until my body latched onto it on its own. The process was slow, but painful. I could feel my shoulder slowly lacing through my arm, and I shrieked with discomfort.

I had it worse, my hand needed to be reattached as well. I also had to sit by and watch Edward in pain, and not be able to make it go away. That hurt worse than anything those vampires could ever do to me.

When it was finally over, when we were finally whole again, Carlisle allowed us to leave. Edward and I had taken the Volvo, so we got to drive while the others had to run.

I enjoyed the silence as the road stretched on. It had given me time to think, and I came to one conclusion. _We had to do something, and fast. _The Volturi would not stop, not until they had Stephanie and William back, or at least two of our members in their place. It wasn't about just wanting certain members anymore, it was about stealing them from us. It was about power, it always has been.

They didn't take the news that their members were running off to join our coven very well. And now they've lost their three newest members, to non other than the Cullens. _God, will this ever end?_

**So there's the plot twist that I added in there! I have an idea…I'm still debating on just finishing up on this story with my idea, or using it for a sequel. Please help!**


	20. Coming

**This will be the very last chapter of Complications! I know it's very short, but there wasn't anything else to write because I needed to leave it as a cliff hanger for the sequel!**

**I finally got to 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and thank you JordieCullen, you were my 100****th**** reviewer! **

**I appreciate every single review that I have gotten, though. I couldn't have gotten this far without all of your guy's advice, and tips, and positive comments. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot, this chapter, Stephanie, William, Rayelle, Kayla, Michelle, Nadia, Eli, Zane, and Amelia. So HA, what are you going to do about that? Nothing, that's what I thought!**

**Chp. 20**

_**Coming**_

**BPOV**

Weeks past, and we were now living at our new home in Olympia. We hadn't heard from the Volturi since Edward and I's near death experience, and for that I was glad.

Everyone believed that they would just give up and not bother us again, but I thought differently.

The Volturi would never give up, not until they got what they wanted, at least. They would be back soon enough. I just hope next time we're ready for them, and don't get another surprise attack.

I felt two arms circle around my waist from behind and lips on my hair. "What are you thinking about?" Edward's velvet voice breathed into my ear.

I turned in his arms and pressed my face into his chest. "They'll come back, I know they will." I muttered.

He smoothed my hair comfortingly. "I know." He whispered.

I peered up at him, looking into his eyes. They were darkening with his anger. They turned light again before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you were hurt by them. I should have done something." He crushed me to his chest.

I didn't argue with his apology. It wasn't that I believed it was his fault, it was just that I knew that anything I said wouldn't convince him. We stood there, in the hallway for a few minutes, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mom? Dad?" I heard Renesmee calling us as she glided up the stairs.

Edward let go of me and we walked towards our daughter. "Guys, guess what?" she bounced with excitement.

"What, baby?" I lifted her effortlessly into my arms.

"We're going to visit Aunt Steph, and William and Rayelle!" she exclaimed.

After the…incident, Stephanie and William left us, taking Rayelle with them. The three of them were now a coven, whom we visited often. We reassembled Eli and Nadia, and they became mates. They chose to live our lifestyle, but separated from us after a few weeks to be on their own, and we haven't seen them since.

William had finally earned my forgiveness, he really had changed. It still unsettled me to be alone in the same room as him, but other than that I had no problem with him. Edward, on the other hand, still wouldn't speak to him at all. Glares and growls are all he got out of Edward.

A small hand waved in front of my face, and I blinked a couple of times. I hadn't noticed that my eyes had glazed over and that I was staring out the window. "Mommy? You there?" Renesmee's musical voice asked.

"Sorry, I got distracted by my thoughts." I laughed.

"We need to pack, Grandma said we're leaving in an hour!" I smiled at my daughter's excitement.

After we, or should I say _Alice_, packed all of the things we would need for our trip, we were out the door and in the car on our way to Stephanie's.

We drove to the airport, and waited for our flight.

After the flight we got a rental car and drove towards their house. With Edward's insane driving, we were there in minutes.

They were all waiting for us on the porch when we drove up, and I was immediately pulled into Stephanie's arms. "Bella!" She exclaimed. She hugged everybody, and led us inside.

We all got settled in and were waiting in the living room to see what Alice had planned for us. She stepped up from her place on the loveseat next to Jasper and began. "Okay, now that we're all unpacked, and settled in, we can go have some fun."

I heard a few groans, and a whistle from Emmett, but other than that everyone remained silent.

"I thought that today, we should all take a tour of this beautiful city, since none of us have ever been here." That idea interested me quickly.

Alice told us the game plan and all that we would be going to see, and then we set off.

I had a wonderful time sightseeing, this town really was gorgeous. After that, Alice offered to take Renesmee out to dinner and go shopping, to have some 'bonding time', as she called it. Edward and I agreed, and went back to the house with the others.

The rest of the night was spent with our family, talking and laughing, just hanging out. Alice and Renesmee arrived after awhile. Renesmee was fast asleep in Alice's arms, so Edward and I took her upstairs to bed.

As we were tucking her in, we heard two words escape Alice's lips. "Oh no." We looked at each other anxiously before darting downstairs.

Alice was standing in the center of the living room, in a vision. Her lovely face was contorted into a mask of horror.

When she snapped out of it, she looked directly at Edward and I, with such anguish in her eyes that I could barely look at her. "Oh God." She whispered.

"What, Alice?" I yelled, a little louder than necessary.

I glanced at Edward when she didn't speak, and he seemed to be wearing the same look that she did on his face. He was staring directly into Alice's eyes with a look of pure terror on his face, while silently communicating with her. "What's wrong?" I asked frantically, as did a few others.

Neither one of them spoke, they just looked at each other.

"Alice, what the hell is happening?" I shouted.

She turned her head slowly back in my direction, staring deep into my eyes before whispering. "They're coming, they're all coming." She paused to shake her head. "And we aren't going to make it this time."

**The End.**

**Look out for the sequel that will be coming out shortly. Any title suggestions would be helpful, I can't think of a name for it. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I haven't said anything about this earlier, and I'm so sorry about keeping you guys waiting for so long.**

**I started a few other stories, and I keep forgetting about this story, and I'm really sorry about that.**

**But, I just started to sequel today. I want to get a little ways into it and figure out where I'm taking it before I post anything, though.**

**Thank you all, my readers and reviewers.**

**--edwardlover10**


End file.
